Consequences: The Trio, Love and Life of Three
by ficerella
Summary: After the final battle - the love that builds between Harry, Ron, and Hermione. DH compliant, minus epilogue. Rated M for sexual content - will have trio-love going on! Updated weekly when possible! Drama, fluff, smut. Yummy mix! -- trio centric: H/R/Hr
1. 1: Where Things Stand Now

DH compliant, minus the epilogue!

First, I just want to say hello to everyone - so hi! :)

This is my first fan fic...this is Trio-Centric, the love and relationship between Harry, Ron, and Hermione. If you don't like stories about the 3 of them in a relationship I suggest not reading then.

Please feel free. to give me suggestions as I've never done a fan fic before! Chances are great this story will end up being really long as I have a billion ideas and scenes…but we'll see.

Rated M for future chapters...there will be language and drama and sex.

* * *

thanks for the reviews so far :)

* * *

**WHERE THINGS STAND NOW (the beginning)**

Hermione sat at the kitchen table in the Burrow her brow furrowed in concentration. She flipped the pages of the book in front of her, her eyes never glancing up. Her spoon hanging limp in her finger tips, hovering above her now cold bowl of porridge. Her lips were parted slightly and moist from the pink tongue that kept escaping from between them.

Deeply engrossed in her book, Forbidden Fruit: A look of Love and Lust Through the Ages, she didn't even notice that Ron had entered the room until he sat down across from her and tossed a chunk of crust at her book. Crumbs littered the pages and fell onto the table and she looked up with a start.

"Must be a good book to ignore food."

Hermione shut the book quickly and placed it in her lap, her cheeks pinkening. She tugged at a piece of hair that had fallen loose of her pony tail and decided to change the subject away from her book.

"Seen Harry? Is he coming down today?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, swallowing a mouthful of porridge.

"He's up in bed right now, doesn't seem like he'll be joining us anytime soon though. Another bad day."

Hermione sighed, setting her spoon down and pushing her bowl away. Harry had his good days and his bad days. Most of his days were filled with the bad ones though. He felt guilty about all the deaths that had happened from the war. He had this hero complex that made him feel bad that he couldn't save everyone. He knew that he had done good and saved generations of people from a life plagued by someone dreadful but it still didn't lessen his unneeded guilt. The only time he really seemed fully happy was when Andromeda brought Teddy by for visits. He could be utterly depressed but the moment little Teddy showed up he was bright eyed and bushy tailed, down on the ground romping around with the baby. Sadly not much else seemed to pull him out of the depressive moods, despite efforts by everyone.

Everyone was rather depressed the days and weeks after the war. Now, nearly five months later with most of the Death Eaters put away or in hiding, things had calmed down and people were going on with their lives. Hermione thought over the changes the past few months while looking around the kitchen in the quiet house that used to be loud and bustling with people at all hours.

George was now living, alone, above his shop. He was doing relatively well considering he lost his twin. He said he needed some time to adjust and wanted to keep busy whenever he felt melancholy. Now, should he feel a pang of loss at 3am he could simply go down into the shop and work away without anyone knowing. He told Hermione that working on the creations that Fred and he had planned made him still feel connected.

Ginny was off for the summer with Charlie exploring dragon reservations. It was rather insisted upon by her mother who was aghast to find out she had a relationship with a Slytherin she had grown close to during the last year when Harry, Ron and Hermione were away. She refused to name who this special someone was though.

Percy was welcomed back into the family with open arms and he is currently living with Bill and Fleur helping out where he could while everyone recovered from battle wounds.

Molly and Arthur kept busying fawning over the "Golden Trio" and were adjusting to an almost empty nest and the loss of many loved ones.

Ron was, well, Ron. He kept a lot in but he had his moments where you could tell the pain was unbearable Hermione thought. They hadn't discussed their relationship in any great length and seemed to of resorted back to almost a friendship, but with a bit more flirting. They had done light pecks on the lips since the war ended but nothing more. Now it had been a little over five months since their initial kiss and Hermione was getting frustrated in more ways than one.

Hermione sat there watching him eat for a moment then stood up. "I'm going to go check on Harry then I guess go down to the lake for a while. Want to join me out there a little later?"

Ron nodded his head, flashed her a smile, and went back to his food. Hermione looked at the top of his head a moment longer and then left the kitchen and headed up to the room Harry was now occupying. It used to be Percy's room, but Harry had taken it over at Molly's insistence.

Hermione walked to the room and listened outside the door. Nothing. She knocked gently and slowly pushed the door open, peeking her head inside.

"Harry, mind if I come in?"

Harry was lying in the bed, his covers kicked down around his feet. He had on a pair of long sleep pants in a bright red color and nothing else. Hermione was still shocked at his body when she saw him without much clothing on. The last year of being on the run and searching for the Horcruxes gave us all better figures but Harry had by far had the biggest change. Still on the slim side, his body was covered in lean muscle and shifted and flexed as he moved. Maybe it was the lack of anything going on with Ron but there were times when Hermione found her eyes lingered on his body a lot longer than it obviously should. He was like a brother to her and it felt wrong but it felt right at the same time too. Although, she supposed, Ron also used to feel like a brother.

He didn't say no so she closed the door behind her and set her book down on a nearby dresser giving herself a mental note to pick it up on the way out. She walked over to his bed trying to keep my focus on his face, not his body.

"How are you doing today?" Hermione sat on the edge of bed and curled her legs up alongside herself, looking to his face as he stared blankly to the ceiling.

He shrugged.

"Ron notice you exist again yet?"

Hermione laughed slightly; despite everything going on in his poor mind he had taken an active interest in Ron and her love life since their kiss before the final battle.

"Nice way to change the subject." She poked a finger into his side and he yelped and grabbed a hold of her accused finger and held onto it. When it was apparent he had no intention of letting go of her she continued on. "No, but that is fine. Whatever will be will be, right? And I think I might start a little persuasion soon."

Harry cast his eyes over to her, smirking slightly. "Oh yea, how so?"

Hermione rolled my eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would."

He looked serious and Hermione blushed and tugged to pull her finger free from his grasp. He let go and sighed looking back up at the ceiling.

"Harry...geesh...scoot over." Hermione pushed at him and laid down next to him on her back, looking to the ceiling he was just staring up into. She could feel his eyes travel back to her face.

"He'll come around regardless of if you tempt him or not. Everyone ends up with someone. Well, except me of course." He gave a dramatic sigh, not really upset, just expressing his thoughts.

"Oh, hush up Harry, you know that isn't true. You have both Ron and I and you'll find someone. Maybe Ginny will come back and..."

"No." Harry cut in, "Ginny and I are over. I've accepted that. It wasn't ever going to last anyway. I'm used to everyone I love leaving me, it really isn't a problem, it is just bloody aggravating is all. Next it'll be you. Ron and you."

Hermione rolled onto her side and looked down at Harry. She draped an arm around him, hugging him, her head resting on his smooth, firm chest. His heart rate picked up slightly she noticed.

"Harry, I'll never leave you, even if something does happen with Ron, you have to know that, ok?"

"Yea, you two will get a house and let me sleep in the guest room, right? I'll babysit your kids. I'll be the nanny." He mused sarcastically.

Hermione propped her chin on his chest looking up at his face.

"Harry...why are you so sad? You have to get out of this funk. Please."

Harry looked down at her and blinked his eyes like he was trying to keep from crying. His voice was husky with emotion when he spoke again.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll be ok."

Hermione shifted a bit and scooted up beside him and wiped at a tear that had escaped his right eye. Harry put his hand on top of hers, holding it still against his cheek. Reaching up he brushed at her cheek. She hadn't realized she had started crying too. Lifting his head slightly, hesitantly, he leans up and pressed his lips firmly against her. They felt warm and slightly chapped. It only lasted a few moments and then he pulled away, her lips tingling for more.

"Harry..." She was shocked by the longing in her voice.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. Listen, you should go. I am so so sorry."

Harry sat up, knocking Hermione off his chest and scooted over to the other side of the bed.

"Harry, you don't have to apologize. Just, talk to me. What is going on?"

"Nothing, really, please go. I'm sorry."

He refused to look into her eyes and shifted uncomfortably on the bed, his arms across his chest, looking down at the pattern on the bed spread. Sighing Hermione got up and walked to the door, opened it slowly and left, closing it behind her. Her lips still tingled and tasted like Harry. It was a quick kiss, and different from the kiss she had shared with Ron, but it sparked really similar emotions inside of her. Sighing again as she walked to her room to change she knew this was going to be a really big problem, she was in love with both of her two best friends. This couldn't end well; it couldn't end well at all.


	2. 2: Three Individuals, One Concept

**A/N**: Hi everyone...first THANK YOU for the few reviews I've gotten so far and the handful of people watching the story...again any feedback you can give I appreciate, even anonymous, since this is my first fan-fic.

I'm sitting at an airport right now at 4am (so fun! :P) sooo I thought I'd write up a little something and post it - I don't have a lot of time to edit before my flight so any mistakes I'll have to catch later.

Oh, also...I know Percy's room overlooks the Garden, I'm not sure if that view can also show the pond...let us pretend it can. Thanks!

* * *

Thanks again for reviews & follows! :)

* * *

**Three Individuals - One Concept**

Hermione changed into a simple red two piece bathing suit that was modest enough for her to feel mostly comfortable, full bottoms and a halter cut top. She had gotten it when she went to Australia to check up on her parents a few weeks after the fall of Voldermort. They still had their memories altered at this point, but in time, when the few little spurts of attack by the Death Eaters in hiding go down she would go back there with help and bring them back. Dreading even thinking about how she was going to explain everything to them she pushed the thought from her head and tossed on a pink top and white jean shorts over her bathing suit, grabbed her bag of supplies, and headed out of the Burrow.

She left the Burrow by the back door, not seeing Ron in the kitchen any longer, and walked down to the pond, dodging frogs near the edge. She glanced around and felt a little relieved that Ron seemed to have decided against meeting her down here. Her plans for seducing him, while sounding great in her head, she didn't think she'd actually be able to pull off. And honestly, the more she thought about it the more she felt that she shouldn't have too. It wasn't something she did – he should want her regardless and should act upon it himself. She made the move the last time. It was his turn.

Reaching the ponds edge and finding a nice sunlit spot she cast a simple spell to entice the pond frogs to go to the opposite side and inspect all the flying insects that had appeared. Pulling a soft blue and yellow blanket from her bag and laying it down on the ground she smiled at finally being able to relax a little. Glancing around, now timid about her suit, she makes sure no one was nearby.

Hermione, feeling confident that no one is around slips her shorts down and pulls the top over her head and tosses them both to the side. After adjusting her pony tail she lays down on the soft blanket and moans happily at the warm sun rays that beat down on her pale skin, soothing and relaxing her slightly. She stretches; eyes closed and lets her mind wander.

Before she knows it she is biting down on her lower lip remembering Harry's kiss not twenty minutes prior. She is still shocked, confused, and even a little giddy by the kiss. Did he mean it? His eyes made it seem so but…she sighs, confused and distraught. She realizes that she may have to end her stay at the Burrow sooner rather than later – she didn't think she could stay here tempted by Ron, and deep in her subconscious she knew also by Harry – but also, now, what if something _did_ happen with one of them – or both? There seemed to be no way that someone wouldn't end up with a broken heart, or worse, a ruined friendship. It wasn't as if she hadn't thought about them both in more than a friendship way. She'd had a crush on Ron since almost the moment she met him and that had grown in time. Harry was rather new though. She always thought he was amazing and brave but it wasn't until she was stuck traveling around with only him and Ron to keep her company that her heart warmed up to him in a way she denied until the actual battle with Voldermort. Almost losing him made her acknowledge her feelings for him – it was a harsh and rather unwelcomed recognition at first. She never thought she'd act on it, but now…now all she could think about was her two boys. She closed her eyes tight, her bottom lip still taking the abuse of her teeth, and thought that maybe she should go see if she could visit Ginny for a while…

--

--

Ron knocks on the on the door that once belonged to Percy waiting to see if Harry responds. He hears a loud thud as something is thrown into the dresser next to the door knocking things off it. He pushes the door open slowly and his eyes wary to avoid any objects that might go flying at his head. In front of the door is a pillow and a book. Ron stoops down, picking up the book and pillow and tosses the pillow at Harry who is sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs kicked out in front of him, arms crossed, glaring at the opposite wall and ignoring Ron.

The pillow bounces off Harry's shoulder and he turns towards Ron annoyance prevalent in his eyes. "I don't remember saying you could enter."

"I don't remember ever actually needing permission."

Ron stands at the door looking to Harry and has an urge to brush the hair out of his eyes and beg him to please get out of this mood, it was so hard to take and Ron just wasn't sure how to deal with it anymore. He missed his best mate. Things with Hermione were confusing enough – they weren't nearly as close as they used to be due to the tension Ron felt between them – and now he couldn't go to Harry to talk about it or even to just joke around or ride on brooms around the orchard. They'd grown so close after the last year and his feelings were so strong for his two best friends. He loved them both and his heart hurt at the very thought of losing either of them. He knew for a fact that they would both have to be an intricate part of his life forever or he wouldn't be able to survive. They felt like they were actually a part of his very soul. He wanted to begin a relationship with Hermione desperately but was worried about coming on to strong. After their initial passionate kiss before the final battle they hadn't done much else. He didn't want to impose his hormones or feelings on her because he knew she was going through a lot. Everyone was. On top of it all he knew she was desperate for things to settle down so she could get her parents back – he couldn't imagine the pain she must feel in that situation. He was starting to think he couldn't wait much longer though and groaned inwardly at the thought of having to confront her honestly about his love for her and that he simply couldn't wait much longer for something between them to begin. They'd wasted years and if the war taught him anything it was that they shouldn't waste more. Who knew how much time anyone really had?

Ron leans against the door frame and sighs dramatically to Harry.

"Hermione mentioned at breakfast that she was going down to the pond today – why don't you come along? We'll sit around, play a game or something, enjoy the sun."

"I don't want to enjoy the sun."

"Harry, come on…you can't just sit inside for days on end."

"If you want me to leave the Burrow I will."

"You know that isn't what I mean, it's just…" Ron wasn't even sure how to finish the statement – it actually seems to break my heart to see you upset? He wasn't a pansy. Great, this was so strange and new to him. "Why don't you see if Teddy can come over and join us? Maybe we can do a picnic or something?"

Harry's eyes softened at the mention of Teddy, as Ron knew it would. He hated to play that card but desperate times called for desperate measures. Besides, the little tyke was fun and Hermione looked amazing carrying Teddy around on her hip. Teddy was at the age where everything was new and exciting and his hair would burst in rainbow of color each time he was impressed which was nearly every second. He could be very entertaining.

"Ron, listening, I'm sorry. You should go down to the pond with Hermione, I really am not in the mood. Maybe after supper we can go ride around the orchard, yeah?"

Ron nodded slowly and arched an eyebrow at his friend. "Are you actually going to come down and eat dinner? You're in shape now, no point starving to death." He looked over Harry's frame who had improved, like his own, lately.

Upon noticing Harry's blush at Ron's roaming eyes he felt his body take on a blush as well. "Blimey Harry," Ron laughed uncomfortably "you know what I mean. Mum is always going on about us and our bodies that 'need fattening up' – you know? What do you think she'd do if you lost weight?"

Harry nodded and threw his pillow back at Ron laughing.

"Ok mate, I'll come to supper then we'll go flying. I'll promise to not be so sour by then."

Ron grinned to Harry and turned to leave, glancing down at the book in his hands. Forbidden Fruit: Love and Lust Through the Ages. Interesting…Turning back around he looks over to Harry.

"I guess if you want to read something, this would be it." Laughing he puts the book back onto the dresser and leaves the room heading down stairs and out of the Burrow towards the pond. He looks around for Hermione, assuming that she is walking the edge of the pond like they usually do. He frowns when he doesn't see her at first then blinks the moment he actually does.

Any time they've come down to the pond they've sat around the edge or walked it. They never actually laid out in the edge together in whatever Hermione seemed to have on. He gulped feeling a heat rise up in his body that wasn't from the dense and stifling heat outside. He slowly approached her, not wanting to disturb her just yet.

Ron let his eyes roam over her form. Like Harry her body had only improved the past year. She was slender and firm, but not overly thin. She had curves. Her hips were full and tapered to a slender waist and shapely legs. Her breasts were full and round and while not sagging they hung a bit from gravity that made them unbelievably appealing to him. He often found himself staring at her body in amazement at how perfectly everything fit together and wondered if everything would fit together so perfectly with _his_ body.

She was deep in thought about something he could tell, her brow was creased in concentration and she was torturing her bottom lip. His heart hammered in his chest as he looked over her – suddenly feeling very overdressed in his shorts and Chudley Cannons top. Although, due to a certain part of his anatomy, he was very thankful for being overdressed at the moment. He knew he should announce his presence but he rather liked this uninterrupted view he could have of her, regardless of how inappropriate it might be. He continued to watch her bite on her lip, wishing he could be the one who's teeth were grazing the pink sultry lip. After a bit her face appeared less stressed and more relaxed. A small smile appeared on her lips as she licked them slowly. Before he knew what was happening she started to let her finger tips dance across her stomach and tickle the skin beneath the swell of her breasts.

Ron had to remind himself to breathe and decided he had to let her know he was there now, despite wishing he had Harry's cloak to hide beneath because he had a feeling if he could watch in secrecy he'd live out one of his many fantasies he had of her.

He quietly turned and walked away a few yards to distance himself then spoke loudly, like just approaching the scene "Hey Hermione! You'd never believe the book Harry is reading!" He groaned at how husky his voice sounded and felt himself reddening as she gasped and sat up quickly turning to look at him – her own face bright red and looking very guilty.

--

--

When the door closed behind Ron, Harry quickly stood and took a few quick strides over to the door, picking up the book on the dresser. He flipped it over in his hands, confused. Flipping through the pages he noticed a handwriting in some of the margins and attached to sticky pieces of paper. Hermione. What was she doing reading a book with this title?

He carried the book over to the desk in his room, sitting down on it and opening the window curtain for some light. He flipped to one of her first sticky notes:

_Egyptians appear to have some concept of lifelong monogamous relationships…after the Third Intermediate period we begin to find ancient "marriage congrats" that incorporate the phrase '_shep en shemet' _ 'the price for marrying a woman'._

Was Hermione lying about how things had advanced with Ron Harry wondered? Had they started talking about marriage? Why would she be reading this and taking notes? Harry felt a tug at his heart as he continued to skim through the pages and her notes. He noticed a section of the book had dog eared marks and the edges were very worn from use. He flipped to the start of the chapter:

_Chapter 23: Polygamy – Then and Now: A Brief View_

_A look into the relationships between more than one partner has been around much longer than monogamous relationships. While generally frowned upon in much of the world today – except in certain countries and in certain religious institutions – there is a taboo fascination with this type of lifestyle. _

Harry gulped and shifted through the pages reading her notes in the margins – usually all one word remarks with a line pointing to a section of text - "interesting" or "disgusting" and even a "yes please!" – what did this mean?

He thought back to the look on her face when he had kissed her. She hadn't seemed angry really he supposed, just confused. Is she interested in something with me? Maybe something with Ron _and_ me?

Harry groaned and ran his hands through his messy black hair and stood, stretching, his mind racing at the thought. Of course he could see himself in a relationship with Hermione, he'd had a fascination with her since the first day he met her. She was the first female, outside of family, he had really had much association with and besides being a brilliant, if slightly annoying, know-it-all she was just so amazingly brave. He smiled thinking about her and the various situations they had gotten into during the history of their friendship.

And then there was Ron. He knew Ron loved Hermione before Ron knew it himself. Thinking back on it now Harry realized that his knowledge of Ron's love for her probably kept him from realizing his own feelings for quiet some time. After Ron had left them alone last year and Hermione and him had a lot of alone time his emotions became very apparent to him. When she would cry softly at night, he knew at a longing for Ron, he couldn't help but feel some jealousy – and yet also some understanding because a part of his own heart felt missing in Ron's absence.

He was tempted on a few occasions to act on his feelings. The stress and frustration of camping with her and not knowing what to do next made his emotions spark on many instances and he felt like if he could just grab her and kiss her and tell her he loved her then things would just melt away for a while. Eventually he had come to the conclusion that he just had to tell her – even if she didn't and couldn't feel the same because it was starting to drive him insane. He gave himself a time limit of four days. He would be kind and gentle and show her how it could be with him if only she would think about him that way but then…well…then Ron came back. And while he was so glad and happy to see Ron and his heart instantly felt whole again it ached nearly at the same moment when Harry felt he had to assure Ron that of course he never thought any more of Hermione than just a friend.

Harry shook his head. Ron. He wasn't into guys but if he had to share a woman with one and perhaps consider being slightly intimate with one he couldn't think of anyone better than Ron. His body was amazing, he couldn't deny having noticed…

Harry rubbed his neck, his confusion and self doubt was starting to give him a headache. He leaned forward and looked out the window…maybe he would go down to the pond and join them. He wasn't feeling so gloomy any longer. He looked out towards the pond in time to see Ron staring at Hermione, who quickly turned around to face him, her face glowing a vibrant pink, her chest heaving from her heavy breath. She looked…turned on and guilty? What was going on down there?

Harry stood there watching a moment longer before he made a decision. Snooping might not be nice but he had to figure out what was going on and just what was on Hermione's mind. Had she left the book in his room on purpose? He walked to his closet, grabbed his invisibility cloak and headed for his bedroom door. He'd figure things out one way or another, his heart couldn't take much more of this.


	3. 3: Lust Creeps In

**A/N: **Thanks again everyone for the reviews and follows! Glad to see people are enjoying the story so far!

I've gotten so busy the past week that I hadn't gotten a chance to finish this chapter…please excuse any mistakes – I don't have a beta and I'm so tired right now to proof it yet again. I'll probably have the next chapter up by Sunday.

Also, next month I am probably going to begin more stories under the same title concept – show what is going on with everyone else. Who is Ginny now interested in and why exactly did Molly send her away? How is George really dealing, what is going on with Bill and Fleur, how is Percy doing being accepted back into the family and how is his love life going…etc…but we'll see!

If there is any storyline you want to know or read about let me know and I'll see what I can do. Related to this story arc or not…I wouldn't mind trying some other couplings or styles or even simple one-shots. So, let me know. As always contact me here or read my profile for my email address… :)

* * *

Thanks again and enjoy! - ficerella

* * *

Ron stood there and stared at Hermione's stunned and guilty expression. She also had something else beneath that - lust? He'd only seen the look once or twice but he was pretty sure that was what he saw now. The thought didn't help what was going on hidden beneath his top, inside his trousers. He couldn't get over how amazing she looked. Her eyes no longer looked tired. Tomorrow, October 2nd, was exactly 5 months after the final battle and she finally had gotten rid of those dark circles under her eyes. Ron knew his had finally vanished recently too thankfully, but he was also aware that Harry's were still very apparent. Ron shifted, to relieve pressure, and felt his neck growing red.

"His...his book? What book?" Hermione's voice quaked a little as she spoke and Ron arched an eyebrow.

"Forbidden Fruit...something about lust or something." Ron's mumbled the last bit out, his entire body was turning red now. Why did he use _this_ as his opening line to her? Why even mention the book at all? He groaned to himself. Perhaps because he had walked up to her while she was laying there in a red bikini and her fingers dancing delicately over her appealing stomach, beneath the swell of her breasts. He sighed and shifted his weight again on his feet.

Hermione's face went pale briefly as all the blood rushed from her face then her cheeks got spots of color. "Uh, Ron, was he actually reading the book when you went up to see him?"

"No, it was on his desk, it fell off when...well...it had fallen so I picked it up and made a comment about it. What's the problem? Have _you_ read that book? Or wait…Did you give it to him?!" Jealously flashed inside Ron momentarily, before he could stop it, at the thought of Hermione giving such a personal and sex occupied book to Harry.

"Of course not!" Hermione turned away from Ron, her back to him, still sitting on the blanket and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Feeling foolish now Ron stepped around the blanket and stood in front of Hermione and looked down at her. She glanced up at him, chewing on her bottom lip, and then looked down into her lap, her shoulder slumping forward.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I don't know why I do that. I just...we...you...bloody hell."

"Language Ron."

"Sorry. Oi, I feel like I am constantly apologizing to you lately." Ron sat down opposite Hermione on the blankets edge, crossing his legs like her were, close enough to reach out and touch her knees if he wanted too. "I know this probably isn't the best of time to bring anything up, so I just never do, but it is hard. I mean, we haven't really talked about _us_ since everything happened - you know? And now it feels like we keep waiting and then I worry maybe it won't ever be brought up and maybe you aren't so interested in me now." Ron blushed deeply at his confession and also in embarrassment at the fast delivery. The words poured out quicker than his mind could actually process them and he prayed that she understood him.

Hermione was silent for an agonizing moment and Ron sat there fighting the urge to up and run back to the Burrow. His mind played over various scenarios that could happen, maybe she would laugh at him and say she was foolish when she kissed him, maybe she would slap him, and maybe she would admit to being in love with Harry. Ron twisted his fingers together and stared at the top of her head. Finally, she lifted her head, her eyes dark and wet from emotion and burning into his. She opened her mouth a few times then bit her bottom lip, not saying anything but apparently wanting too. Ron's gaze shifted between her eyes and her mouth where her teeth were digging in gently to her bottom lip and he just couldn't take it anymore.

He pushed forward, startling her and knocking her back and he climbed onto of her, his arms holding his weight off her and pressed his lips into hers. It wasn't gentle but it was loving. He smiled at the small whimper she made behind her lips and took the opportunity to allow the tip of his tongue to play with lips, begging her for access. After a moment she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her fingers playing with the back of his hair and opened her mouth, her tongue meeting his.

--

--

Hermione's heart hammered in her chest as Ron's body hovered above hers, his chest just barely grazing against hers, the rest of his body supported by his arms away from her. His legs were on either side of hers, not allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist like she really wanted too. She had this hunger for bodily contact that he just wasn't providing and arched her back up trying to convince him to press down upon her. For a moment his lips stopped moving against hers while she pressed up into him, then he signed and pulled away, giving her a sheepish grin and sat back across from her again, as she folded her own legs up and slowly sat up.

Hermione felt confused and was sure her face read the same way. Why did he stop the kiss? At least it answered the question she had wondered, if Ron was still interested in pursuing something with her. However, there was now the problem that Ron wasn't the only one she had kissed. She had kissed Harry not an hour before and while it was a much more chastised kiss it raised the same emotions inside her. Hermione sighed softly brushing at a few curls that had escaped her pony tail and looked to Ron who seemed rather upset.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I came down here, thinking we'd go walking like we always do and then you well, looked like that and I can't keep you off my mind anyway. So I decide now is the time to address our relationship or lack there of and then without even letting you respond I pounce on you like a bloody fool."

"Language Ron and it's fine. Really, I mean, I didn't stop you…besides, we have left things unresolved and we do need to address them."

To her right, near the large tree beside the lake Hermione hear something that sounded like a groan and a twig breaking. She looked around the area briefly, but the sound had stopped. Harry? Would he be spying on them? She looked away as casually as possible and stretched, quickly glancing over her shoulder to Percy's room where the curtains were open on the window – they had been closed when she had been up there earlier. Interesting.

She looked to Ron and tilted her head and got up onto her knees smirking softly. Ron leaned back on his hands, watching her, and kicked his legs out straight in front of him. "We do need to talk about us and things…" she walked on her knees up the length of his legs and sat down in his lap, her body pressed up against his. She could tell he was aroused by the situation, which was appealing, but she had other things on her mind currently.

Hermione leaned in and placed a few kisses along Ron's jaw up to his ear. Once there she breathed gently in his ear then whispered softly, "Harry is watching us I believe…under his cloak. Over by the tree. No, don't look. Ron, I think he wants us both to be happy but he just doesn't want to be alone any longer."

Hermione pulled her face back a bit, shifting gently in Ron's lap, he looked at her and nodded slowly, his eyes glancing quickly to his right – near the tree – then back to her. Hermione started to kiss a trail to his opposite ear and began to whisper again, an idea sparking in her mind. "It needs to be addressed…what if get, uh, closer…" to accent this point she pressed her hips down into his and he let a small groan escape his lips. "Imagine Harry watching us, beneath his cloak, in a very intimate moment." She felt Ron's hardness twitch below her and knew she was on to something. Pressing down again she giggles against his ear, "does that thought appeal to you? Harry watching us? Wishing he could maybe join us? It's always been the three of us."

"Bloody hell Hermione – and don't warm me of language. I don't know, it's Harry. Why, is that exciting you?" Ron pulled his head away from her and they studied each others faces. Hermione nodded slowly waiting for a reaction or acknowledgement from Ron. Ron sat up straight, his chest pressing against her and lifted his hands around her pulling her in even closer and whispered against her lips "Might as well give him a show then, eh?" Hermione grinned as Ron pressed his lips against hers, his tongue playing with the corner of her mouth, begging for access. She opened her mouth, her tongue teasing his and shifted against in his lap, his stiffness pressing against her and making her want more. Her head was swimming with lust – lust from kissing Ron in a way they had never done before and lust at the knowledge that Harry was watching. She hoped he was enjoying the show and wasn't upset. If he looked at the book she had left in his bedroom by mistake then he would know what was going on in her mind, he wasn't an idiot and her notes weren't subtle.

As the kisses continued and they explored one another's mouth, their hands roamed up and down each other's backs. Hermione realized that as interesting as Ron may find Harry watching he may not be to keen for it to be a common thing. Harry couldn't go around hiding all the time. She'd have to see how she could get this all to work, so everyone was happy. If only her two boys could be willing to both be in a relationship with her – and even one another – things would be much simpler.

--

--

Harry stood here, his mouth open and his heart pounding in his chest. He was about to run away a few moments earlier when he thought Hermione had heard him when he moved to lean against the tree. However, any doubt he had left his mind the moment she started to grind herself into Ron's lap. She wouldn't do that if she knew he was watching – right? Although, Harry thought, she _did_ have that book.

Harry felt a little wrong and dirty watching his two best mates grind against one another as they kissed but also very aroused. He fisted his stiffness through his trousers and gently squeezed to relieve some pressure. Despite his strong desire to pull his trousers down around his ankle and run his hand along his length he decided against it. That might be a little too wrong he decided. He wondered how long they would continue on…and how far things would get.

While he was found the display in front of him highly erotic Harry also felt upset. This seemed to mean that Ron and Hermione were going to start their relationship, and without them meaning to Harry would be pushed to the side. He expected this to happen eventually but it just hurt so much. He really cared for them both deeply and in ways he was only now just starting to admit.

Harry watched as Ron broke his kiss with Hermione and whispered into her ear. Giggling she nodded and they both stood up. He hadn't seen either of them looking so fresh, alive, and happy in so long. He was glad to see them looking so well. He realized that, next to them, he must look awful. He hadn't been sleeping well since the final battle and despite the exercise he got from running or walking around the area when he needed to relieve stress he didn't ever look fresh and alive. Harry stood there watching Ron and Hermione, hand in hand, stroll down to the ponds edge. Once there Ron pulled his shirt over his head and pulled his trousers down, clad now only in his briefs. Harry blushed deeply when he realized he was more than appreciating his friends body, he was practically leering over it. Hermione seemed to be doing the same. Rejoining hands, Harry watched as Hermione and Ron walked into the water together. He shook his head, trying to be happy for his friends, rather than depressed and decided it was time to head inside. This had been a mistake. Turning he walked slowly back to the Burrow. Once inside the kitchen he flipped his cloak off, tossed in on a corner table, grabbed some water and sat down staring at the wooden table top in the cluttered homey kitchen.

Bounding down the stairs he heard Mrs. Weasley calling his name along with Ron and Hermione. He was tempted briefly to throw his cloak back on but then where could he claim he had gone when she questioned him later?

"Harry! There you are. Where did you come from – I was just in the kitchen when I thought you were in your room so I went there to go find you but…" She gave him an appraising look, and obviously dissatisfied with what she saw she pulled down a jar from the cupboard, grabbed two cookies from it, and placed them down on the table top for Harry. Smiling gently Harry took a bite, knowing it was easier to accept treats than to refuse them.

"I've just been around the Burrow. What did you need?"

"Well, Minerva's birthday is on the fourth and I thought everyone could use a party right now. Arthur agrees and we will be doing a muggle theme event! It'll be a nice break from everything. I think all you kids need a change of pace so I am requesting you little trio to help me out with the cooking – muggle style! I just ask that you please watch Ron; you know how he can be. I assume Hermione and you will know what to do in the kitchen. I have the supplies needed in a box there in the corner thanks to Arthur's obsession with everything muggle. Now where did those two run off to?"

Harry stared blankly at Mrs. Weasley, unchewed cookie in his mouth, unswallowed chunks clogging his through. Cooking? Together? With her? He coughed at the cookie in his now dry mouth and motioned out the kitchen window towards the pond while gulping down some water.

Mrs. Weasley beamed at Harry and went out the door hollering for his two best mates who were sure to be upset at an interruption to their risqué frolicking.


	4. 4: Doing It Muggle Style

**A/N**: Thanks everyone for the kind reviews and follows on this story! I am glad people are enjoying it so far. I'll probably have another chapter up by the end of the upcoming weekend…

After chapter six or seven I'll start to post other stories that intersect with this with – Ginny and her Slytherin friend (not who you would think!), how George is doing, Bill, etc…

* * *

Thanks again – please review and let me know what you think - ficerella

* * *

Harry could feel his face on fire while he stared straight ahead at Mrs. Weasley. She arched an eyebrow and looked at the three of them, tilting her head side to side. She turned and looked up at the clock on the wall, a habit she had to see where her family was at all times, and then back at the trio who were acting strangely.

Finally, Harry turned away from her to look at an uncomfortable looking Hermione and Ron to his right; both had their mouths open slightly looking at Mrs. Weasley in disbelief.

"What is wrong with the three of you? I thought you would be excited for a chance to have a party and to do something _fun_ together! You three are always up for doing something fun just the three of you. Now here is your chance – you can make goodies for Minerva McGonagall's birthday party."

Harry shook his head slightly unsure what to say. Of course the idea sounded like it might get him out of his funk, however, the idea of being stuck in a bloody hot kitchen cooking muggle style with his two best mates he had just seen snogging each other senseless, while spying on them under his cloak by the pond, was going to make it more than a little awkward. Even worse he couldn't seem to forget how amazing they both looked and how he really had wished it was him instead of Ron that Hermione had been grinding against…and well, if he was completely honest, he wouldn't even actually have minded if Ron had been there too.

Groaning to himself, Harry leaned forward and banged his forehead down on the wooden table top in front top waiting for anyone else to reply.

"That is fine, of course Mrs. Weasley we'd love to help." Hermione chirped in causing Harry to lift his head slightly and look at her from the corner of his eye.

He wasn't certain that they knew he had seen them but he felt such guilt from the spying that when they both walked in after Mrs. Weasley called them from the pond the looks they have to him made him feel lousy. It was the look that said 'I _know_you were watching us' he thought. Harry shook his head again to clear his thoughts, it was ridiculous, they had no way to know…they couldn't know. Right? He nodded blankly to Mrs. Weasley who was looking to him now for a response. The guilt, jealousy and longing for his two best mates were all boiling inside of him he didn't have it in him to refuse Mrs. Weasley's request.

"Splendid! Well then, I'm going to go meet Arthur at the Ministry and then we are going to get needed party supplies and invite a few more people. So you three behave. Also, Ron, listen to Hermione and Harry, they know how to move about a kitchen and use the proper tools I am sure." With that she used her wand to heft the large box of muggle cooking supplies onto the table for them to examine and use.

Harry watched as Hermione's eyes lit up at the challenge of not using magic that she had grown so accustomed too and she set up pulling out pieces of the cooking equipment and laying it on the table smiling contently. He was unaware what was happening until he felt an arm curl around his shoulder and the familiar scent of Mrs. Weasley – butter and vanilla – waft around him as she pulled him in close for a hug. "Cheer up Harry," she whispered onto his hair, then pulling away she added with a wink, "Ginny will be here tomorrow for the party so maybe you two can get some time to talk and sort things out. I'm sure you've both missed one another dreadfully dear."

Harry cocked his head to the side, his black fringe brushing against his scar and into his emerald eyes. He was rather sure Ginny was well over him having overheard the reason why Mrs. Weasley had sent her away in the first place – she had gotten quite friendly with a Slytherin while he was with his mates the past year hunting the Horcruxes. "Um, uh, yes, ok?," he stammered out and then turned to look at Hermione who had her lips pursed in displeasure and her eyes squinting between Harry and Mrs. Weasley.

"We should begin." Hermione deadpanned. Mrs. Weasley smiled, not noticing the cold tone in which Hermione was now speaking and waved goodbye blowing a kiss to Ron and left the room. They remained silent until there was a POP that alerted them that Mrs. Weasley had left and they were alone in a kitchen full of random muggle kitchen supplies and eyes that wouldn't meet each others. Harry signed and slumped back into his chair, Merlin, he thought, this was going to awkward and messy – in more ways than one.

"Ok, well, we should begin…Harry you know how to use this stuff, Ron, just follow along I suppose. We'll see what we can make." Hermione took control of the situation, still, no one really looked at one another and Harry was rather shocked because Ron and Hermione seemed to cozy down the by the pond and now they really seemed distant. He must have missed something that happened between them when he had left.

--

--

Hermione looked around the kitchen at the mess they had already started and they weren't halfway done yet. She had decided that three desserts should be made – ideally so they could all work separately since no talking seemed to be going on well between them right now. However, Harry couldn't manage much in the kitchen and Ron was utterly hopeless so they ended up working together in a quiet manner getting things done and only speaking when needed. It was driving her insane.

"Right, well, the English Toffee is done." She placed the pan into the into the ice box to chill thoroughly.

Both of the boys nodded glancing to her briefly before looking in other directions of the kitchen. Well, obviously Harry _had_been spying because there was no other reason for him to have a constant blush and to be acting so strangely. And then Ron…things were going along very well until they had gotten into the water. He assumed her grinding and kissing meant that he could have access to things he hadn't been able to grope before and without even really meaning to she yelled at him and swam away. She apologized and explained that it was just moving a little to fast. She felt bad and tried to explain her pervious actions on dry land had happened because she wanted to get a rise out of Harry – which he also seemed to want to do at the time – but then he got that jealous look in his eye. Then, of course as fate would have it, before they could rectify the situation Mrs. Weasley called them in. Now they were tense and awkward towards one another.

Something had to change Hermione realized and decided that she was just going to push their buttons until they started to behave and be a bit more enjoyable. She smiled sweetly to them where they stood with their backs leaning against the counter and walked over resting between the two of them and dipped her finger into the cooling pot that they had used to melt the baking chocolate. Tilting her head slightly she held her finger up above her lips and let the chocolate drip down into her mouth. She could tell they were both watching her from the corner of their eyes. Trying to keep herself looking casually seductive and trying not to blush at how foolish she was sure she actually did look she let out a soft moan as the chocolate coated her throat which brought both her boys to turn their heads around to her full on. She let a few drops drip onto her lips and onto the side of her chin then clicked her finger clean with an audible pop and smiled to them both.

Harry and Ron stood there watching her intensely while she just grinned up at them.

"So I guess we can begin on the next dessert…I was thinking…"

"Uh, Hermione? You have some chocolate on your lip and down your chin." Harry advised her, his voice sounding a little strangled.

Hermione deliberately wiped at the other side of her face, quirking an eyebrow. "Is it gone?"

Harry shook his head, his wild fray wiping back and forth, and reached a hand forward then dropped it just as quickly. To encourage him more Hermione stepped forward and smiled as innocently as she could muster, still willing her face to keep the blush down while Harry was now turning bright red. Slowly he reached forward again and ran his thumb along her chin then up across her lips slowly. Hermione slipped her tongue out and sucked and licked the tip of Harry's thumb briefly removing the chocolate and winked to him.

"Thanks Harry." She was startled by how smooth and husky her own voice sounded.

Hermione turned to face Ron and he huffed loudly, his face in a scowl, arms crossed defensively across his chest, his bottom lip pouting out slightly. He looked ridiculous but adorable at the same time.

"Aww, does Ron want some chocolate too?" Laughing Hermione ran her finger into the chocolate again then smeared the chocolate along Ron's lips and left cheek. Harry joined in the laughter and scooped out some chocolate himself, sucking it off his own finger.

Ron gave a sheepish grin, blushing, licked his lips clean and wiped at his face.

"You missed a spot…" Hermione leaned on and licked teasingly brief at the corner of Ron's lip.

Both boys were now looking at her directly and the mood had definitely changed. Before they got off task she decided to bring things back into focus and hopefully keep the good mood going. However it might need to continue in a more platonic manner than it seemed to be heading now.

"Ok, next we should make Trifle…so we'll need rum or brandy, Ron can you gather that? From the ice box we need some frozen fruit - Harry? And I will get the jam and whipped cream we made prior."

Gathering the needed supplies they put everything on the kitchen table to prepare. Ron, along with some Brandy, had three shot glasses.

--

--

"Ron, I don't think getting pissed was what Mrs. Weasley had in mind." Harry cautioned Ron as he filled the three glasses to the brim as they were finishing up the dessert. The kitchen had been messy before after the first one but now it was frightful, even he cringed at the mess the second dessert had made. At least even though they were cooking muggle method surely his mother couldn't expect them to clean muggle method.

"Right. We can watch those around us die and we had to fight to survive but, Merlin forbid, we have a drink together, eh?" Air rushed from Ron's nose in a rushed huff as he pushed the glasses toward Hermione and Harry.

Ron shifted on his feet giving Hermione a desperate look. He could feel the tension around them starting to grow again and desperately wanted it to dissipate. For his own sake, for Hermione's sake, and most importantly Harry's. This was the first time, in a long while, that he had seen Harry actually appear to be having a good time when it was just the three of them. Maybe their trio-bond was fading. Maybe _that_ was why Hermione seemed to have this sudden interest in him and Harry…maybe she felt the rift tearing them apart. If Ron had realized anything in the war it was that nothing really lasted forever, maybe their friendship wouldn't either.

He signed and looked to his shot glass until he heard another one being moved. Hermione had picked hers up as well and shrugging his shoulders Harry did too. Ron's face broke into a grin as he held up his glass to cheer the other two.

"To everyone who we lost." Ron said raising his glass clink against theirs.

"To safety for everyone we know from here on out." Hermione smiled as their glassed clinked.

"To us, the golden trio!" Harry laughed, quoting their reluctantly received nickname, as his glass made contact with theirs.

They stood staring at one another for a moment, the air around them sparking with intensity and then quickly downed their drinks, all coughing and sputtering as they set the shot glasses down.

"Oi! That burns!" Hermione wrapped her fingers around her throat and tugged at her top.

Laughing Ron nodded and refilled the shots. This time, no one objected and downed them almost immediately.

--

--

--

Half a bottle of Brandy later two wizards and a witch who were still in their teens but had experienced more than most people could even imagine smiled happily in each others presence. Their eyes still held the pain from the past but it was also starting to shine with a little glimmer of the future that would soon be upon them. They knew that no matter what – as long as they had each other - things would be alright and they could survive anything. Except maybe the wrath of Molly and Arthur Weasley who apparated to the living room and entered the kitchen finding a very wasted trio in an unbelievably messy kitchen.


	5. 5: The Perks Of Sharing A Bathroom

**A/N:** Yet again - thank you for the reviews and follows!! I am moving next week so I am not sure when I'll update again kinda depends. But it shouldn't be longer than a week or two.

Everyone's personalities are a little different than you would expect but I feel that if this was real they really WOULD be a bit different - after fighting in a war and seeing those around you die you'd change a bit. Be a bit more daring, a bit more expressive, and also a bit more scared about getting hurt again.

* * *

Please review or give me suggestions/comments - thanks again! ficerella

* * *

Hermione groaned as the sun shifted through the window curtain and infiltrated her vision. Her head was still swimming from the night prior and she had never seen a more peeved Mrs. Weasley. Arthur took it all in stride but Mrs. Weasley seemed very disappointed in them. Hermione had to admit, she felt bad - they had gotten sloshed and that kitchen had been a mess and also they were short one dessert. However, a part of her had to admit she had a rather pleasant time with her boys. The conversation they had around the drinks weren't anything spectacular – and nothing really personal – they just really reminisced about the interested times they had in Hogwarts, going over various events but largely ignoring what should have been their seventh year.

They had each been giving a reprieve and didn't have to go back to attend their final year and instead could simply study and take exams to get credit. No one really finished up anything that year – even those who had gone to school. The final battle had torn down large sections of Hogwarts and, unable to go back, most seventh years had decided to simply forgo going back and simply exam out at a later time – and those in other years would simply start a new, in the next grade, after the summer holiday and progress after playing a few weeks of catch up. Some students decided not to though, and Ginny was one of them. She opted out of going back to her seventh year – and while most at first thought it was for Harry there had been rumors going around about her and a Slytherin but no one was sure who it was. Before she could be questioned she was sent to go spend some time with Charlie at the dragon reserve.

Hermione's stomach twisted as she thought of Ginny and Harry. She hated to admit that she was jealous of the fact Ginny was coming back tonight and that Molly was urging Harry to talk to her and smooth things over. Would Harry want to give her another go around?

Hermione sat up, stretched her arms above her head and yawned then groaned loudly as her body protested to the loud echoing sound her yawn made inside her skull and the ache her entire body felt. She had obviously had way too much to drink. Shower first, find a sobering potion after she decided.

She struggled to take off her clothes, leaving herself clad in only a white lace camisole and matching white cheeky panties and threw on a soft red sleeping robe and wandered down the hall in desperate need of a shower.

The bathroom door was ajar so she pushed it open further and stumbled in closing and locking the door behind her. She turned around, untying her robe and gasped in astonishment as she say Harry standing there opened mouthed, a towel wrapped loosely around his hips, droplets of water falling from his hair and cascading down his neck.

She pressed herself back against the door, trying to sink into it.

"I am so sorry Harry! My head is all foggy and I swear the door was ajar…I…um…my eyes aren't working this morning, I am so hung over." Her voice shrieked causing her to close her eyes tightly for a moment to stop the throbbing her voice did to her own head.

Harry tilted his head to the side, tightening his towel around his waist.

"It is fine Hermione I was just about to leave and had opened the door but remembered I had left my glasses in here…" He reached to the counter and picked them up waving them in her direction as to prove his point.

She nodded and stared at him – trying to beg her brown eyes to meet his emerald ones but they refused to cooperate. Instead her eyes followed a drip of water from the edge of his hair, down his neck, over his clavicle, down his well defined chest and then it slipped down the side of his stomach along the dusting of dark hair and flowed to the edge of the orange towel. She desperately wanted her tongue to follow the same pathway. She licked her lips, her mouth now unbelievably dry.

Harry moved forward and stood a foot away from her, invading her personal space but she wasn't about to object. She looked up to his eyes that were now slowly looking down her body. She realized her robe was still open and her lace undergarments didn't leave all too much to the imagination. She was tempted to wrap her robe around herself but resisted the urge – she didn't want Harry to believe he wasn't allowed to look. Being honest with herself, she wanted him to do a lot more than simply look.

Harry leaned forward slightly and placed a hand on the door beside her head then slipped his wand from the back of his towel with his other hand holding it loosely in front of himself.

Hermione gulped looking between his wand and his face – which was now looking back to her own face.

"Mrs. Weasley refuses to give us sober potion but I know a little spell that should help. Interested?"

Hermione nodded quickly and bit gently on her lower lip as Harry leaned in a little closer, a blush spreading across his face. He tapped his wand between her breasts and muttered a spell softly to himself. Almost instantly her stomach settled and her headache lessened. She sighed happily and closed her eyes in a blissful release of her aches and pain forgetting momentarily that Harry's wand was still pressed between her breasts until he slipped it her chest to her stomach then pulled it away.

She opened her eyes just as his face was mere inches from hers.

"Better?"

"Much…thank you." Her voice sounded as husky as his and she knew her face was as red as her robe at this point.

Harry's glance bounced between Hermione's eyes and lips and she knew he was just about to kiss her.

Suddenly the idea scared her. She wanted it desperately but what if he _was_ going to get back with Ginny today? And then there was Ron. The three of them desperately needed to sit down and discuss their relationship and see if anything was possible that wouldn't leave one of them heartbroken and alone.

"Ginny!"

Harry pushed up from the door and took a large step back. Hermione almost wined at her personal space being returned.

"What? I'm Harry Hermione…I had no idea you went that way." He smirked and arched an eyebrow at her in question.

"No, I mean. Ginny is coming back today. Molly seems so eager for you to get back together with her – are you going too? Do you want to be with Ginny?"

Harry's eyes narrowed and he gave Hermione a stare that she wasn't really able to read. Maybe a look of being upset mixed with…well, perhaps that was anger.

"And what about Ron and you, Hermione? Do you want to be with him?"

"That is different and you know it is."

"How?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders unsure how to answer. She wanted them _both together_. The three of them in a relationship. Not with Ginny included. Maybe she was being selfish? Maybe Harry just wanted something fun with her but something more serious and stable with Ginny.

"It just is. You know what I mean, right?"

Harry looked her over once and shook his head sighing.

"Can you get up from the door I need to get dressed and help decorate and I assume you want to shower still?" He gestured behind him to the shower then slipped his glasses on as Hermione stepped away from the door and slipped past him.

Without turning to look back at her he unlocked the door and left, closing it, rather harshly, behind him.

It was their first real fight since they were kids. Hermione blinked her eyes to keep the tears from forming and tried to process just what had gone wrong in the last few moments. Sniffing loudly she shrugged out of her robe and turned the shower water on.

"This is going to be a very long day…" She whined softly to herself, adjusting the faucet temperature.

* * *

**A/N: **Only one point of view this time...but I needed to set the story up this way for the next few chapters! Thanks for reading! Next...the birthday party begins.


	6. 6: Pantry of Sibling Bonding and Kissing

**A/N**: Hi - again thanks for all the follows and reviews!

I was going to start this story off when the party was in full swing but I changed my mind so the next chapter will be the party. After the next chapter I will begin telling this story as well as starting another story from Ginny's POV that will go along side by side with this story (but will also have a few flash backs to her year at Hogwarts when the trio was off hunting). Hopefully everyone enjoys that as well.

* * *

Thanks again - please review and follow if you like the story! - ficerella

* * *

**Pantry of Sibling Bonding and Kissing**

Harry paced back and forth on the floor of the bedroom that once belonged to Percy but he was currently occupying. At the way his feet were pounding into the wood he was sure they would leave a rough indented path that people could examine years later and exclaim 'This is the very spot where "The Chosen One" was driven mad by a girl. He could face Voldermort head on, but Hermione Granger? He was screwed, and not in a pleasant way!' He sighed and grumbled to himself, stopping beside his desk and looked down to the pond.

He realized he wasn't even that upset with her, he was angrier with himself. He seemed to suddenly lack self control whenever she was around. Of course it didn't help matters that she seemed to wear very little as of late, but still, the fact remained that around her he was driven insane. She had looked like she had felt the same though…

He brushed the hair from his eyes as people started to apparate into the back yard, near the kitchen entrance. The party was about to begin. He watched as the guest of honor, Minerva McGonagall, arrived with Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was assigned temporary Minister of Magic, after the fall of Voldermort, but it looked as though it may become a permanent vocation for him. Bill and a very pregnant Fleur popped up next followed quickly by George who dashed past everyone and into the house. Harry heard him hollering for Ron down below as he crashed into something in the kitchen, more than likely the wooden kitchen table covered in food. The next group to arrive made his stomach twist has Charlie appeared with Ginny at his side and a few of Charlie's friends from the reservation who Harry believed had probably been former Hogwarts students as well.

Harry turned from the window, a forlorn expression across his face. He took off his glasses and squinted his eyes as though it would help him process his thoughts better.

Ginny…he hadn't really talked to her since a few days after the final battle. He had avoided her at first when the battle had just ended and he walked along in his cloak, hidden from everyone. He knew he should talk to her but he told himself he could do it later. Deep down though he really hadn't wanted too. He had been worried she still harbored feelings and held onto the unspoken promises they shared on that kiss that Ron had interrupted before they had left and would expect him to dive right into a relationship with her. Logically, at the time, he knew it was the best idea because pining after Hermione was pointless. Ron and Hermione had shared a kiss and he assumed they would begin a relationship rather quickly now that Voldermort was gone. He was surprised to find Ginny acting cool towards him at the Burrow a few days later and he was a little more than relieved. She hadn't mentioned a relationship beginning again with him and almost seemed like she was trying to avoid him. Then, the next thing he knew Ginny and Molly had a huge fight and the next day Ginny was sent to live with Charlie. No one was told why but there had been rumors that she had taken up with a Slytherin while Harry and company had been away from school. Harry couldn't blame her for moving on, but the thought of a Slytherin with her did make his blood boil and he had deeply wondered who it had been and if it was still going on.

He walked over to his wardrobe and picked out a nice jumper to throw over his jeans, it was a little to warm to wear a robe even with the cooling charms scattered around the Burrow. The sound from those gathering downstairs was getting deafening and Harry decided he should probably go and join the festivities. He smiled to himself; at least he would get to see Teddy later tonight.

--

--

Ron stood there staring at his brother who was talking a mile a minute. It was nice to see his brother so excited, he hadn't really been since Fred had died in battle, but it was also a little disconcerting having all this attention directed towards him.

The kitchen was filling up rapidly and Molly shooed the two of them to a small room off the side of the kitchen used to store dry goods.

"Ron, with this contest – the winnings we could open a new shop! We could have _two shops_."

The 'we' in George's statements weren't lost on Ron and he shifted, crossing his arms across his chest defensively waiting for George to breathe so he could make comment.

"Well, Ron, what do you think? We just need to gather the funds to actually enter the contest but then we will win! You have to know that!"

Ron decided he should choose his words carefully and really wished Hermione was here, she was much better with these things. "I, erm, think it is a great idea George…"

"Great idea? It is bloody brilliant!"

"George!" Molly yelled from the kitchen, she was as good as Hermione at picking up on foul language.

"Sorry Mum!" George shook his head laughing and whispering to Ron, "We should study her, she has like super sonar ears! Make some improvements on that extendable ear."

Ron nodded and waiting for George to continue.

"Anyway, Ron, do you not want to partnership with me? I can't do this all alone."

"George, we haven't even discussed this before. I didn't know you wanted me to even partner with you. If it is just for the Galleon then you might want to hold the partnership idea, I don't have any right now really. Just a small amount that we all got after various settlements but nothing that you'll need to enter the contest and invest in your product idea. Maybe try Percy or something? He has money and nothing better to do any longer."

George looked at Ron crest fallen. "Ron, it isn't the money, we can figure that out…I just assumed you'd want to join in. You always seemed eager when Fred and I talked about the shop and expansions. We both just assumed you'd eventually come on board one day if Harry and yourself didn't get killed with all your stupid stunts. Then, of course, Fred now being…you know…" George's voice cracked and he stopped talking.

Ron felt his face flushing and his eyes sting. He was a man. He wasn't going to cry. He shook his head roughly to fight the emotion overtaking him. Fred had wanted him to join in? Ron had always felt like an outsider with his siblings. Charlie and Bill were the close ones, being the first two born. Percy was always a loner. Fred and George were of course inseparable so that left Ron with Ginny. What boy really wants to spend his time with his little sister who would sneak his broom and ride it around when she thought no one was looking?

"I hadn't known George. I would like to talk about this with you then." Ron gulped at the gruff sound of his voice and George nodded to Ron blinking hard himself.

They stood there, blushing and awkward for a moment both denying the emotional mood that had taken precedence over the situation. George groaned and threw his arms around Ron giving him a fierce hug and Ron hugged him back. In an effort to seem more masculine, despite the tears that were now running down each others cheeks, they pounded on one another's backs and kept their back ends thrusted out in an effort to keep their hips as far apart as humanely possible.

Ron heard a squealing "Awww" coming from the door way and both boys jumped apart from one another wiping at their eyes and cheeks and turned their attention to Hermione who was standing at the entrance her own eyes blurry and her face plastered with a grin.

"So great to see you George!" Hermione ran over and jumped upon George. Ron marveled at how different their hug was. No body parts pushed away – their bodies were flush against one another and Ron felt himself growing jealous but took some deep breaths trying to control it and tugged gently on the back of Hermione's yellow top. "Hermione let the bloke breath." He laughed trying to sound casual and not green with envy at the fact that it wasn't him being hugged.

Hermione smiled and stepped away from George who was blushing head to toe, his eyes now dry and glittering with mischief.

"Thanks 'Mione. It's good to see you too. Now, where is the food?" George rushed out of the storage pantry, slapping Hermione on the rump as he passed her, and into the main kitchen and joined in the conversations that were going about in the room.

Hermione turned full on Ron and looked him once over.

"Want to talk about it?" Ron shrugged his shoulders, realeaved that Hermione seemed to of entered at the very end of their conversation, when they were hugging and hope she hadn't noticed the tears to much.

"Not much to say…George just wants me to partner up with him and the shop. Enter some contest, open a new shop with the prize money." He winced slightly and waiting for Hermione to tell him he was wasting his life away and why had he bothered with school at all if he was going to just run a joke shop for the rest of his life.

"Is that really what you want to do with your life Ron?" Hermione leaned against a tall stack of flour and looked him over again – he could almost feel her gaze on him making him blush with insecurity.

"I don't know, I mean, I think it might be nice. It doesn't have to be a lifelong thing or anything – just something to help George out. I know it isn't like a 'high class' job or anything like Harry will probably get but I think it'll make me happy."

"Ron, do you think I would care if you don't have a, what was it, 'high class' job? As long as you are happy that is all that matters…that is all anyone should really want anymore after everything we've all been through." Hermione sounded very soft and hurt at Ron's accusal and he suddenly felt dreadfully guilty.

"I'm sorry I just thought…" He signed and ran his hands through his hair. Hermione shook her head and went over to Ron wrapper her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. Shocked he stood still a moment then slowly let his arms fall down and wrap around her in return. He leaned his head down and rested his it against her full head of curls breathing in the fruity scent of her shampoo. Smiling at their closeness he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Slowly Hermione lifted her head and looked up into Ron's eyes. He loved how her eyes looked like a deep rich chocolate, his absolutely favorite sweet on earth. He licked his lips in response to her licking her own and slowly dropped his head down until his lips just barely brushed against hers asking for permission. With a sudden force she slipped her arms out from under his and then threw them around his neck and into his hair, her nails scraping into his scalp. Her lips parted and he felt her tongue trace against his lips and he opened his mouth slightly so it could slip inside, his hands running up and down her back, gently pressing her body into his, trying to get closer to her than George had managed.

They stood like that, their bodies trying to become one in the deep kiss, until someone outside the doorway coughed loudly to get their attention.

"Uh, excuse me?!"


	7. 7: Two Agree On Becoming Three

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Thank you, yet again, for all the wonderful reviews, private messages, and follows. I haven't responded to everyone yet, I'm sorry, I will soon! I just moved apartments the past week so I am very behind.

I'll start to post these up quicker in the next few weeks as I get more and more unpacked and get settled. Hope everyone in the United States had a splendid 4th of July celebration and everyone else had a great weekend.

Okay, so about the story! YES we will have smutty action with the TRIO together soon, I promise. I need to tie up loose ends first and get them settled. It'll be worth the wait though, I hope.

I've had a few people ask about other stories involving the Trio together in a relationship, I know I've read some but there aren't many. I'll try and find other pieces of work to direct those of you curious about these kinds of stories soon, hopefully by the next update.

* * *

Follow and review if you like it! Thanks. xoxo – ficerella

* * *

Hermione sat on one of the worn patchwork couches in the Weasley's living room, squished in the center. To her right was Bill then Kingsley and to her left was Charlie. Across from her, in a soft leather chair sat Ron watching her intently as she talked to his brothers. Her gaze would fall from one brother, to the next, and sweep past Ron in between a faint blush rising on her cheeks each time their eyes met.

Ron jumped as something sharp poked him in the neck. Turning his eyes glared at Ginny who had poked him with the tip of her wand roughly.

"I've been talking to you for a good two minutes; you haven't heard a bloody thing I've said have you?"

Ron smiled sheepishly to Ginny rubbing the sore spot. "Sorry Gin, I didn't hear you…it is rather loud in here." He waved his arm to the groups of people huddles around the living room. The party was rather festive and the mood was casual, the first real celebration of any sort since the battle had ended. Ron hadn't seen most of these people since the various memorial services that were held in honor of those that were lost.

Ginny waved her wand mumbling under her breath and the right arm of the leather chair widened enough for her to sit comfortably on it.

"So, miss me Ron?"

"Of course. How has it been in Romania with Charlie? Finding an attraction of for the reptiles I heard." Ron hoped Ginny wouldn't take to much offense at his remark. He knew she must have heard the rumors herself, about her being involved with a Slytherin.

Ginny huffed and leaned into Ron briefly, her elbow poking his arm hard.

"Gossip is gossip, don't believe everything you hear. But yes, I do have a thing for the cold at heart it seems."

Ron's eyes cast over Ginny's face that looked rather sad for a moment but she recovered quickly and flashed him one of her brilliant smiles.

"Ginny, listen, I mean, as long as it isn't Malfoy…"

"It wasn't, but let's not bring it up, okay? If mom heard she'd send me off again right now."

"Are you here to stay then?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, her eyes dancing around the room. "Dunno yet. So, where is Harry?"

Ron saw Hermione's head flash in their direction from the corner of his eye at his sister's mention of Harry and he turned to meet her glance. It was deadly. Ron felt his jealousy spark a little and wondered if she would look so protective if someone had been asking about him. Ron glared his eyes at Hermione briefly then turned to address his sister.

"He is upstairs, he should be down rather soon I would think. Teddy should be here, so…" Ron looked at his sister's face for any sort of reaction but it was stoic as she met Hermione's gaze briefly, arched her eyebrows, and then looked back to Ron. "Oh. I'm sure I'll run into him later then."

Ron nodded slowly. "Ginny, he is hurting right now and just…don't hurt him, okay?"

"I've no intention of doing so, I just feel like him and I should talk. Work some things out we never really got a chance to do before…" Ginny looked back to Hermione who now had Charlie and Bill looking at her in confusion as to why she suddenly wasn't part of their conversation any longer and while she was staring at Ron and Ginny with a strange look on her face. "What is up with Hermione?" Ginny asked Ron under her breath. "Have you two not, uh, worked things out yourselves?"

Ron felt a blush creep up his face. "Things are progressing…slowly." He spoke softly with a hand resting against his lips not wanting Hermione to hear him and think he was complaining. "It takes time I guess. We've been through a lot. All three of us."

Ginny nodded again and pushed off of the arm of the chair. "I'll see you around Ron." She made a beeline for staircase and Ron looked after her seeing her target: Harry Potter.

Harry stopped halfway down the final flight of stairs and crossed his arms across his chest as Ginny approached him. His gaze flickered past her to Ron then swept over towards Hermione. Ron looked over to her and she looked ready to jump up and pounce her way over to him any moment. Ron moved his gaze back over to his sister and Harry just as she was motioning to the study off to the side of the living room. Harry looked her over once and nodded walking down the stairs slipping past her and into the study. Ginny followed behind him and gently closed the door behind her.

Ron groaned internally and knew this night wasn't going to go well. Ginny and Harry were bound to fight the entire night or make out the entire night. He was surprised to realize that he wasn't sure which fact upset him more – and the making out portion upsetting him didn't have anything to do with the fact he was worried about his sister…he was more worried about Harry touching anyone. Why should he care who his best mate does things with? Ron shook his head and looked up just as Hermione perched on the spot Ginny had moments prior.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Hermione was staring at the study door watching it as if she was trying to see through the thing.

Ron looked over to the couch where his two brothers were looking between Ron, Hermione, and the study door and talking to one another in low hushed voices. Bloody brilliant Ron thought, like we aren't the subject of talk enough, now it is our own family. Ron sighed and placed his hand on Hermione's knee to gather her attention in a subtle way.

--

--

Hermione felt Ron's hand on her knee and smiled briefly placing her hand on top of his and giving it a gentle squeeze. Good, maybe it is bothering him as well she thought. We can comfort one another.

"Hermione," Ron whispered up to her "please stop staring at the door, people are talking about us. Please, stop."

Hermione frowned and looked around the room noticing Bill and Charlie staring at her with amused expressions on their faces. Hermione felt her face redden and she shifted her body, turning and throwing her legs across Ron's lap while still sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Sorry, but don't you just want to know what is going on? What did Ginny say to you? Does she want to get back with Harry? She can't do that. She needs to leave him be he is hurt and confused right now and needs us really, not her." Hermione felt the words slipping from her mouth quickly her eyes looking into Ron's trying to read them.

Ron shook his head at Hermione and leaned back into the chair. "I don't rightly care."

Hermione frowned slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest and pushed her legs further away from his person and farther down his own legs towards his knee's.

"Ron, I'm sorry." She ran her hand gently across his forehead brushing some of his flaming ginger hair from his face. "If it was you in there with some girl I would be just as upset." She hoped he understood her meaning. Ron knew she cared about him and she was hoping he was grasping the concept that she also cared about Harry. She saw the looks they all shared while reminiscing about their past while drinking last night – it was clear the boys cared for each other too. They call belong together and she really didn't want to have it any other way.

Ron sighed and leaned forward, uncrossing his arms and draping them across Hermione's legs and looked up to her.

Hermione felt her stomach fill with butterflies at his casual intimate contact. She believed it was a good sign that he was feeling so natural and comfortable around her now. He still blushed once in a while, of course, it was a Weasley trait she had grown to love but overall he was getting more and more confident in gentle touches here and there.

"What exactly do you want Hermione? I feel like a daft fool but please just explain it to me." Hermione's heart nearly broke at the lost and confused expression on Ron's face.

She smiled reassuringly and brushed his hair from his forehead. "In terms of a relationship I assume you mean?" Ron nodded, his ears turning as red as his hair.

"I want to be with you Ron, of course." Ron's face lit up and he took a hold of one of Hermione's hands gently. She smiled to him again and then looked over to the study door one last time, wishing she could hear what was going on inside. "I also want to be with Harry."

Ron sighed softly and nodded his head. "So, what, do we have to compete for you?"

Hermione laughed softly looking at Ron's defeated features. "No, I don't want either of you exclusively. I want it to be a mutual thing, between the three of us. I don't think we'll ever be happy any other way. I think the three of us just kind of need to always be together – just the three of us. Don't you ever feel that way too Ron?"

She watched his expression, shifted from one emotion to the next, his blush going across his entire face at this point and he nodded very slightly, his voice cracking with embarrassment and unease as he spoke. "I do. I think I do anyway. Since the past year, and since the war. I guess…Bloody hell Hermione." He sighed and gripped her hand tighter. "I guess after seeing Hagrid carry his body…I think I would die if something happened to you or if something happened to him."

Hermione nodded and kept quiet, letting Ron finish his train of thought but she was very happy with how the conversation was going so far.

"Blimey…I don't know how this is going to work Hermione."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Neither do I, but it will."

"I'm not snogging Harry."

Hermione laughed at this, loud enough to bring the attention of a few of the party guests. She put a hand over her mouth and nodded to Ron. "No problem Ron. I'm sure you will though."

Ron rolled his eyes and realized his blush wasn't going to be leaving his face anytime soon tonight. They sat there in silence for a while, Hermione looking between Ron and the study door and then around to the guests. After while Ron shifted beneath Hermione's legs and groaned.

"What do you think they are talking about in there?" Ron sounded aggravated at this point.

Hermione grinned down at Ron. "Oh, so now you see things my way! I'm sure he'll be out soon…then, well, we'll have to have this conversation with him too. I am pretty sure he agrees with us though.

Ron nodded then jumped up suddenly as the study room door opened, just catching a squealing Hermione as she almost tumbled off the arm of the chair.

"Sorry," Ron whispered to her helping her stand then they both looked over towards the door.

Hermione felt herself and Ron stiffen as Harry came out of the study, his hair even messier than usual. The entire party had gotten silent at this point and Hermione could tell everyone was watching them and their peculiar behavior. Harry's face reddened as he looked around catching Hermione's eye and shrugging slightly while trying to flatten his hair down with his hands. Soon after Ginny followed and flashed the room a smile, winked towards her brother and Hermione to felt a low growl in her throat, then she walked past everyone and into the kitchen.

Hermione and Ron stood there watching Harry as he shifted uncomfortably beneath the rooms gaze then nodded his head in direction of the study again. Hermione grabbed onto Ron's arm and dragged him behind her into the study that Harry had just re entered. Closing the door behind them she took survey of the room and noticed a couch pillow on the floor. She cast a glance to Harry as she flicked her wand on the study door casting a locking and silencing charm to keep the nosy people outside at bay.

"So, how was the reunion with Ginny?"

Harry shifted uncomfortable again on his feet then ran a hand through his hair, causing it to mess up again and leaned against a desk.

"Much better than I expected." He grinned to Ron and Hermione as they sat down on the couch both looking rather put out Hermione was sure.

"Care to go into detail?" Hermione knew she sounded short and she knew deep down she should feel happy for Harry of Ginny and him had worked their relationship out but instead she felt jealous and uneasy and really rather depressed.

Harry nodded to them and began…


	8. 8: Snogging In The Study

**A/N:** Okay another chapter! I didn't have time to really go over it and I'll be to lazy to do it tonight so please excuse any mistakes, I'll try and go back and adjust it here in the next day or two. I think I caught most of them though.

I really need to find a beta! Anyway…THANK YOU for all the messages, reviews, and follows I've gotten on this story! Much appreciated!

* * *

Enjoy – please review and follow if you like the story! Xoxo – ficerella

* * *

Hermione stood near the couch, her arms crossed in front of her watching Harry as he paced along the bookshelf lining the wall. Ron sat on the couch to her right, also watching Harry.

"So, what did Ginny have to say?" Hermione hated how she sounded, like a jealous twit, but she couldn't help it. She had been reduced to a bundle of raw emotions lately and knew it wasn't fair to pressure Harry about the girl he had been so in love with, and perhaps still was.

Ron whispered up to Hermione. "Let him breath, sit down?"

Hermione shot her glance over to Ron who sunk back into the couch and looked down at his lap.

She sighed and sat down on the couch taking a deep breath. "Sorry Ron," she mumbled under her breath trying to control herself. She was well aware of the fact she was acting insane. She kicked at the pillow that was still lying on the floor as her eyes continued to follow Harry.

"Not much…" Harry turned and faced the two of them, brushing at his messy hair. "We left a lot unresolved and she wanted to resolve it. It was good, for both of us."

"Are you two back together then?" Ron asked Harry, making Hermione give him a sideway glance. When had he ever been so forward? Maybe he was worried she wouldn't be so polite in asking the questions or maybe he was just as jealous as she was at this point since had admitted only minutes earlier that perhaps the three of them should form some sort of relationship together.

Harry chuckled a bit. "Um, no, we are not together. No worries about me hurting your dear little sister again Ron."

Harry sat down with a shrug on an armchair across from the two.

"I didn't mean it that way mate…if you two want to be together, I mean, well, now you finally can be. No more, you-know-who lurking around to kill everyone."

Harry shook his head. "It isn't that, we just aren't meant to be. Ginny has other…interests."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "And you?"

Harry looked to her and she could feel his gaze searching her own. "Do I what?"

Hermione felt her face blush slightly and shrugged leaning back into the couch like Ron. "Have other interests?" Realizing how that sounded and not sure she wanted the answer just yet…incase he didn't want her or them, she corrected herself. "I mean, do you know what you want to do now that everything is over? You've been a little reclusive lately."

"I honestly don't know. I really feel at a loss still. I'm slowly starting to get over the guilt," Harry raised his hands to silence Ron and Hermione. Hermione figured he knew their whole speech by heart now about he shouldn't feel the guilt - it wasn't his fault; everyone who fought went in knowing the risks. "I still feel lost though. I went from the Dursley's to Hogwarts to war and death. I don't really know how to just live my life."

Hermione watched Harry as he blinked his eyes a few times roughly, his glance cast down to the floor between them all, not looking at either of them directly.

"The only normalcies I've ever had are you two and this family. You've all treated me like I belong, not the Boy Who Lived, not an unwanted family member…just me. Harry Potter."

"Only problem with that is, I don't even know who I am anymore. No idea what I want to do with my life. It probably would have been easier if I could have gone from 'the Boy Who Lived' to 'Well, the Boy Who Lived for a while'…at least that way it would have been easier."

Hermione shot up at the same time Ron did and they both walked over to Harry.

"You can't say things like that!" Hermione felt her face flush in anger at Harry. How could he even joke about something like that, after all they've been through together?

"Harry, how do you think 'Mione and I could survive without? Without each other? How would you cope if Hermione or I had died?"

Harry sighed gently and tilted his head up to them both. "I," Harry gulped loudly enough for Hermione to hear "I wouldn't have been able to go on this long if I lost either of you."

Hermione reached forward and took a hold one of Harry's hands and tugged him up from his chair and into a fierce hug, tears spilling over her eyes. "Harry, we couldn't live without you either. You must'ent say or even think things like that, okay?" She shuttered against him at the thought of losing him.

Hermione felt Harry tiled her chin up and forced her to look into his eyes while her arms were still wrapped tightly around his waist. "Shh, Hermione, I'm sorry, don't cry." She sniffed then took a deep breath trying to stop her tears. Ron reached out and wrapped an arm around Harry hugging him and leaning his head on his shoulder, looking to Hermione himself and wiped at her cheeks with the back of his hand.

"Hermione, Harry isn't going anywhere."

Hermione nodded and stepped back slowly her arms letting go of Harry and Ron pulled away as well. The three of them stood there looking at one another as Hermione wiped at her eyes some more.

"Sorry, I just, I hate talking about death anymore. I can't survive without the two of you. We all belong together." She nodded her head as if answering an unasked question.

Harry nodded slowly and looked between the two; the room was eerily quiet at this point, the three of them standing facing one another only inches apart. The tension was strong and Hermione shifted awkwardly back and forth on her feet a moment as her eyes finally dried and she was able to breathe again through her nose.

"So what about you two, what do you want?" Harry voice was barely a whisper as he looked between them both. Hermione turned her gaze to Ron and waited for him to answer the question.

--

--

Ron felt heat prickle at the back of his neck being put on the spot. Bloody hell he thought, this was all Hermione's idea to begin with, why is she making me do this?

Ron shrugged taking a very small step back. "I suppose I will help George with the shop for a while. He wants me to partner with him." He looked to Harry as he told the news, since he hadn't been aware of the recent development. Harry smiled slightly and nodded.

"Otherwise, I don't know. Guess you two to be around and all that." He mumbled the last bit his eyes looking to Hermione for some guidance on how to continue.

Ron watched as Hermione rolled her eyes and looked to Harry.

"Harry, I hate to be blunt but, are you attracted to me? I mean, it seems based on the kiss in your bedroom and near kiss in the bathroom this morning…"

Ron blinked between the two. "The wait, the what this morning? In the bathroom?"

Hermione held up her hand to Ron and he crossed his arms, pouting slightly and looked to Harry whose face went from bright red at Hermione's question to pale when he made eye contact with Ron.

"Hermione…" Harry choked out almost in a whining tone.

"Harry," Hermione smirked using a whiny tone in return. "Listen, you both seem like you want to be in a relationship with me. You saw my book Harry; you have to know where I am going with this, right?"

Ron looked between the two of them again, confused. "What book? Wait, _that book?_ I thought you said it wasn't yours."

"Ron, is this really the time to get into a fight? Really? And, for the record, I just said I didn't _give_ him the book, I never technically denied it wasn't mine."

Harry laughed softly watching the two of them fight.

"It seems like you two have enough of a relationship going on between the two of you without whatever else you have in mind Hermione."

Hermione turned from Ron and looked to Harry. Ron watched as she pout out her lower lip slightly and tiled her head to the side. She was upset and thinking of a rebuttal but it wasn't coming – he knew this look. Sighing loudly Ron clapped his hands together to gather their attention.

"Bloody hell Harry. Hermione likes you and me. I don't know what is going on with you two but I don't want to be excluded. I'd rather have a bit of her than none at all." Ron watched as they both looked at him looking taken back.

"You are very direct today Ron." Hermione smiled to Ron and leaned forward slightly and pressed her lips gently against his. Ron was shocked for a moment and saw Harry watching them intently out of the corner of his eyes before he closed them bringing Hermione's body flush with his as he wrapped his arms around her. He opened his mouth slightly and danced his tongue along her lips and when she moaned softly he took the opportunity to allow his tongue to explore her mouth. He ran his hands down along her back as their kiss intensified.

Before things could get carried away he felt a pressure on the back of his hands and realized Harry was leaning into Hermione's back. Opening his eyes he saw Harry pull her hair to the side, look to Ron briefly then planted a delicate kiss on Hermione's neck. Ron groaned into Hermione's mouth rather surprised with himself at how excited he felt watching Harry kiss her.

Pulling back Ron turned Hermione around to face Harry and watched as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and brought his head down to hers, their kiss intense from the start. He stood close behind her, a little embarrassed by his arousal pressing into her backside but enjoying the pressure of her up against it more.

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's back, slipping his arms between her upper back and Ron's chest. Ron arched an eyebrow, it was a little strange to know that it was Harry's hands brushing against him but still, he couldn't lie, it was a little interesting as well.

Ron, following Harry's movements earlier pushed Hermione's hair off her neck and placed little kisses along her neck, biting slightly every once in a while then licking the spot afterwards. Hermione moaned into Harry's mouth and pressed herself back against Ron who in turn moaned into the crook of her neck which caused Harry to break away and moan his eyes molten, looking to the two of them.

Ron felt Harry slip an arm out from between Hermione and himself and stiffened in surprise as he felt Harry slide his hand up into his red hair. His eyes widen with realization as Harry brought Ron's face towards his own and pressed his lips firmly again Ron's.

Ron was shocked for a moment and felt his arousal twitch against Hermione who was sandwiched between the two. He felt Harry's lips glide gently over his own, his tongue demanding access that Ron wasn't sure he wanted to give. Hermione pressed back into Ron again causing him to gasp at the sensation and groaned slightly as Harry's tongue made its way into his mouth. Ron could feel his face on fire and was unsure how to respond. Kissing Harry was rougher than kissing Hermione. He tasted different too. His mouth tasted of pumpkin and mint, an interesting but pleasing combination, which was different than Hermione's that tasted of sugar and fruit.

Giving in Ron closed his eyes and allowed his own tongue to mingle with Harry's for a moment before the dark haired boy pulled away, smiling from ear to ear at them both.

Stepping back from Hermione Ron ran his hands through his hair as Hermione started to laugh and walked over the couch, picking the pillow up on the way and sat down. Ron looked over to Harry, who was still grinning, shyly now, and shrugged his shoulders. Both boys turned to look at Hermione who was laughing so hard her face was bright red and she looked to be having trouble breathing.

Ron, rather confused and unsure if he should be offended watched her a moment before speaking.

"Bloody hell Hermione, what is so funny?"

Hermione took some deep breaths trying to calm herself. "I…I'm sorry." She laughed a bit more than settled herself. "Oi, sorry. Nervous laughter maybe? I don't know! I thought that things would be a little hard…" She looked towards Ron's pants then Harry's and started to giggle again, blushing furiously. "I mean, difficult between us and perhaps awkward for a while, but I suppose not, no?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders and saw Harry doing the same out of the corner of his eye as they both still studied the witch before them.

"She's lost her mind Harry."

"Seem's so."

"I'm fine…I'm glad we got that worked out. So much for not snogging Harry, Ron, eh?" At this she burst out laughing again and Ron turned to Harry who looked just as red as he imagined he looked.

Harry laughed a little and looked to Ron. "Maybe we should give her a moment to gather herself?" Harry shook his head, smiling, and turned toward the study door, flicking his wand to remove the spells, and pushed it open a little and slipped outside to join the party again.

Ron looked at Hermione again who was sitting on the couch, her head in her hands, not laughing any longer but defiantly not entirely with it still.

"Hermione? I'll be getting some food now…see you soon?"

Hermione nodded without looking up at Ron and he walked towards the door listening to her break into a fit of giggles again. Women are all insane he thought as he pushed the door close to give Hermione some privacy and headed into the kitchen for some something to eat.


	9. 9: It Was Like Silk And Sandpaper

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay, my modem was broken and I just can't wait any longer so I am uploading this from work (so bad, I know!)

Thank you again for all the amazing reviews and follows and private messages everyone. I am so sorry for those of you shocked about the pairing, again, as a warning: This will be a Ron/Harry/Hermione "group" relationship…**This chapter is easy on the eyes,** **the next chapter is going to be pretty graphic smut-wise**, so, uh…be warned!!  If this isn't your thing, no worries, I'll be writing other things as well.

I posted up the first chapter so far with Ginny's side of this story (see my profile)…that will also be graphic but it will also be slash, so if that isn't your thing…another warning!

-- also, I still need a beta for this story (if not for all of them…) - anyone interested? Otherwise I'll do a beta search this weekend! Thank you again everyone, glad the majority of you are enjoying this so far! Hope you continue to do so.

* * *

Review and follow if you enjoy it! Feel free to send me private message with any story requests or anything else as well – xoxo, ficerella

* * *

Hermione left the study a little after the boys. Her boys? She had no idea why she had started to giggle. She decided to just blame inexperience and nerves. Feeling both of their hardness pressing against her while they kissed her, while mesmerizing, was a completely new experience for her and it thrilled her; it also made her very apprehensive as well. She knew she was pleased that this relationship between them seemed to be budding but she was also a little worried how it should be handled. Hermione had no doubt that she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with both Ron and Harry – and hoped they wanted the same. However, she knew that this would most likely be frowned upon by society at large. Despite witches and wizards being some of the most open minded and accepting people around some things were still taboo in life and a three-way relationship was probably one of those things. What would happen if Molly refused to accept them? What if she gave Ron an ultimatum? The relationship with her and Harry or his family…how could he not choose his family?

Her body a jumble of emotions at this point she nodded politely to those she passed as she weaved in and out of the crowd and wound her way to the kitchen. Arthur stood by the far counter showing Kingsley a muggle iron and explaining its uses with an excited air about him. Kingsley nodded paying close attention to every word Arthur spoke while Molly stood beside them rolling her eyes.

"Arthur dear, I am sure he understood the concept the first two times you went over it with him. Heat, steam, pressure – clothes flat. We all are able to comprehend this you know."

Arthur blushed up at Molly and set the iron down. "Of course dear. Sorry Kingsley. Oh! But let me show you this large device that I have in the hallway out here…it sucks up dirt and grim, of course again with electricity!"

Arthur dragged Kingsley from the kitchen and Molly followed behind smiling softly to Hermione. "Eat something dear, you look pale."

Hermione nodded and surveyed the kitchen. Ron and Harry sat at the table looking up at Hermione and paused eating their finger sandwiches that were piled high on the table in front of them. She could tell they both looked a little shell shocked themselves and assumed they were gauging her reaction to the events a few moments prior in the study. She flashed them the best smile she could manage which seemed to ease their minds as they both smiled back in unison, looked to one another, flushed brightly, and then turned their attention back to the food in front of them.

Charlie sat opposite the two watching them while he ate as well.

"Hi Charlie, we didn't get to talk very much earlier. How is the reservation going?"

Charlie pushed the chair beside him out with his foot and Hermione plopped down beside him picking up a sandwich and eating it slowly, trying to keep her focus on Charlie. Charlie began to talk about the newest wild young dragons brought into the reservation that had caused a ruckus on a small town in Ireland. Hermione nodded, chewing her food slowly, and trying desperately to keep her entire focus on him but she could feel sparks in the air between herself and the two boys across from her. Finally giving in she cast her eyes in their direction and caught them both scowling as Charlie talked away to her.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" She turned her gaze back to Charlie who was looking at her with concern.

"Are you alright? You face is very flushed and you look a little off." Charlie reached out and pushed some hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

Across the table two sharp gasps came as Charlie's fingers lingered on her cheek gently, rubbing small circles against her skin.

Hermione watched as Charlie looked away from Hermione to Ron and Harry then arched an eyebrow, while he dropped his hand from Hermione's cheek while looking back at her and smirked softly. His eyes were full of something…perhaps mischief.

"Oh, I see. Interesting." Charlie chuckled standing up and shaking his head. "Good to see you Hermione. You two as well." He waved to the trio and left the kitchen still laughing softly to himself.

Hermione groaned and shot her glance to the two boys across from her.

"What was that about?"

"What was _that_ about? He was all touching you!" Ron protested, Harry nodded firmly beside him.

"He thought I looked off – you heard him! He was probably just checking to see if I had a fever or chill. You both can't go acting like that; everyone will know something is going on." Hermione's voice was stern but quiet; she didn't want to alert the people in the next room to their argument taking place.

"Fine." Ron looked annoyed still but Harry looked more sedated.

"We probably should talk about this in more detail, eh?" Harry looked between Hermione and Ron, his voice sounded rather confident but his eyes seemed wary.

Hermione nodded. "We should. I'm glad about what happened earlier, of course." She felt her face blush up again at the memory. "We do need to discuss some ground rules and establish things. Not here though, so let's all just try to behave, alright? We can try and meet up later tonight."

Nodding the boys looked to the kitchen entrance as Kingsley reentered the room. "Hello Harry, Ron. Hermione, do you have a moment?"

Hermione nodded and stood. "Of course Kingsley, is it about my parents?" He nodded then looked over her shoulder to Ron and Harry.

"Should we go somewhere else to discuss this, or?"

"No, it's fine. We've been through so much together we don't have many secrets left."

Kingsley nodded and motioned for Hermione to be seated again then he sat down next her to her in the chair Charlie had vacated earlier.

"Okay, I suppose I'll get into more details about the overall status of the war since you three are all here. There are still Death Eaters in hiding as I am sure you three are aware. We are trying to weed them out and get them into trial where we can. It is hard because many of the ones we have caught are claiming to be under the Imperius Curse and can't be held accountable for their actions. We'll see how all this goes." Kingsley held up a hand to the three of them two all were about to object. "Don't worry; we have it as under control as we can.

"As I said, there is still a risk out there especially for those who were known as strong forces against Voldermort before his fall. They want vengeance. You three, of course, are in danger and there will always be those who will wish you harm. It'll improve with time and the more of them we catch but I'm afraid some sort of threat will most likely always be there. The Ministry will do whatever they can in their power to help you three…"

Hermione heard Harry mutter "constant vigilance" under his breath as Kingsley continued to speak. Hermione started to tune him out…it wasn't that she wasn't interested in this, she was, especially since it was about her well being but for some reason her mind just wouldn't allow her to focus on it right now. The stress had been building up for almost two years when the war had 'begun' and now since the fall of Voldermort it was still there. Technically, she supposed, the tension and stress had been building up ever since she had become friends with 'The Boy Who Lived' back first year. Maybe it would never really end, always just linger there right below the surface.

Hermione had known who he was of course when she first met him. She had read so many books on the wizarding world the moment she got her Hogwarts letter but she had always just simply thought of him as Harry Potter, her friend. Risking life and limb for him was par for the course it seemed and she hadn't really regretted a moment of it. Now here she was about to embark on another adventure with him – going from friends to lovers – and the risks were all still there. Was she really willing to risk the entire rest of her life for him? Now until forever? What about if they all did get things settled and worked it out between the three of them, kids would eventually come into the equation, no? What then? Would her children be at risk because she was with Harry Potter? And it wasn't like the Death Eaters were a big fan of Ron and herself either.

Hermione sighed softly and knew that despite all the risks she couldn't live her life another way. She looked to Harry and Ron who still, luckily, seemed to be paying attention to Kingsley.

"…so we feel that it is probably going to be alright for you to go then, to Australia, in a few days, with the proper precautions. Does this sound okay with you Hermione?"

Kingsley looked to her and she nodded slowly. "I…yes? Who can go with me?" She looked to Harry and Ron who nodded willingly.

"It would be wise if it was just you and some of us from the Ministry. We want this to be a smooth operation for everyone involved and the less people with targets on their back there the better for your parents as well as yourself."

Hermione nodded solemnly. "I understand. So, when exactly will be leaving and how will I get there? I don't know if I'll be able to undo the memory charm myself…How am I going to explain this to them?"

Hermione felt the stress fill her body as her eyes welled up with tears. Her face flushed and she was embarrassed by her behavior. She really wasn't ever one to cry but she just felt such an emotional bundle lately with everything and now the very thought of finally getting to see her parents again was amazing but explaining why they lost over a year of their lives…it was going to be hard.

Hermione jumped slightly as she felt four pairs of hands on her shoulders. She tiled her head back to see the faces of Harry and Ron looking down at her.

"Kingsley, are you sure we can't go with Hermione? We'll keep out of the way."

Kingsley looked them over, and Hermione watched his hard face soften slightly. "I really wish you three could go together but it really isn't the best idea." He sighed and lifted his colorful hat, running his hand over his head then placed the colorful garment down again. "Look, I'll see what I can do."

Hermione nodded slowly and wiped at her eyes, biting down gently on her lower lip then looked back up to Ron and Harry who stood protective above her, their hands still resting firmly on her shoulders.

"Kingsley, you aren't bringing things up with Hermione, are you? I told you not at the birthday party! Even McGonagall advised you against it." Molly walked in followed by Andromeda who was carrying a small child with bright turquoises hair.

Kingsley mumbled an apology to the room and smiled to Hermione reaching out and giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "We'll talk more about this later; don't worry though Hermione, everything will work out fine. I should find the birthday gal…" Kingsley stood and went over to briefly Molly who was still reprimanding him for making the kids upset today before he left the room. Hermione felt Harry slip his hands off her shoulder and saw him out of the corner of his eye walk over and talk quietly with Andromeda.

--

--

"How is Teddy doing?" Harry peered down at the little boy in her arms wanting to take him but not wanting to be in the way. They had spoken at length about Teddy and Harry told her that he had no problem and he would raise him if needed but Andromeda assured Harry that she had managed the clumsy and rambunctious Tonk's with no problem so Teddy shouldn't be much of a handful. She did advise Harry though that he would always be on the top of her list when in need of a baby sister and he was more than welcome to come visit whenever he was in the area. Still, Harry felt unsure about how he should proceed in a relationship with Teddy. He, like Teddy, was an orphan. However Teddy had mass amounts of family and friends that showered him with love and he wouldn't ever be left wanting. Harry wanted to be the Godfather to Teddy that Sirius had briefly had to a chance to be to Harry, but was worried he wouldn't manage that well.

"He's doing well, Harry." Andromeda held Teddy up in question and Harry grinned opening his arms taking the little guy from her. "He's getting rather heavy though. His hair still changes randomly with his emotions. It's quiet a site still when he throws a fit." She leaned over, placed a kiss on top of Harry's head, then Teddy's and walked back out into the living room.

Harry walked over to the table with Teddy then sat him down on his knees, his little chubby face and stomach staring up at Harry's face, while whispering softly down to him. He barely noticed Hermione until she was kneeled right in front of him, tickling Teddy's sides and oo'ing and aah'ing as his hair changed from turquoises to a vibrant pink color, his face pinched up and giggles escaping his mouth.

"You two are going to make such great parents someday." Molly Weasley mused watching the two of them. Harry looked to Hermione who glanced up to him then over to Ron her eyes finally resting on Mrs. Weasley as she stood up. Harry smiled up to her as well.

"Uh, thanks."

Harry followed Molly's gaze to her son who looked a little annoyed at his mother. "Oh, I don't mean to suggest _together._" She looked back to Ron and winked, not at all subtlety. Harry grinned and went back to paying attention to Teddy and continued to whisper to him softly so no one else could hear.

"Molly is embarrassed because she thinks that Ron is upset at the suggestion of 'Mione and I having kids…if only she knew." Teddy giggled softly at the movements Harry's finger made along his sides and his hair went from pink to red.

--

--

Ron sat there groaning at his mother, his thoughts not really going very far though.

'_I_ snogged Harry Potter. I _snogged_ Harry Potter. I snogged _Harry Potter_.' No matter how his thoughts went the outcome was the same: he actually snogged Harry Potter. His best friend. His…? Ron felt like he should be able to handle this better than he was but he was still in shock. Not only from kissing him but the fact that he actually sort of liked it. Kissing Hermione was all soft, squishy, and passionate but innocent still. His brief kiss with Harry was hard, rough, passionate but wilder, less reserved. It was the difference of a feather and a rock. Silk and sandpaper. Both were very tantalizing in their own way and he desperately wanted more.

Ron cast he gaze over to Harry who was happily playing away with Teddy. He _would_ make a good father. Ron often doubted how he would be as a father, he knew he wasn't very patient and although he himself had an amazing father he wasn't sure he could coddle an infant the way it should be. He then let his gaze follow to Hermione who was talking softly with Mrs. Weasley about when the desserts should be placed out for everyone to try. Hermione would be a terrific mother he thought. She had patience galore – dealing with the Harry and himself all these years. She would probably read every parenting book she could get her hands on before the baby was born and would know the proper way to do just about everything.

Ron shook the thoughts from his head – he was really getting ahead of himself. He grinned to Hermione as she looked in his direction and noticed her eyes looked rather sad. He tried to smile brighter, in the hopes of cheering her up. He assumed that she was probably upset and worried about the prospect of having to go get her parents so soon. They would be separated for a while – something they hadn't really done in over a year now. The thought sent a cold chill down Ron's spine and he felt the color drain from his face as a small frown started to spread across his features at the thought. This time Hermione flashed him a smile and mouthed "tonight, Harry's room. We'll stay together and we'll discuss…everything."

Ron nodded and looked to Harry who also seemed to of read her lips as he was nodding to her as well.

And so it was settled, they would all creep into Percy's old room tonight, that Harry was currently occupying, after everyone had gone to bed and discuss everything that was going on between them. Ron desperately hopped more snogging of both Hermione _and_ Harry would also be taking place.


	10. 10: Conversation With Exploration

**A/N**: Again, a big thank you to everyone for their reviews, follows and favorites! Sorry for the delay on this…I got very distracted with the Breaking Dawn release parties, and concert, and all of that here in New York. I am now back to normal, er, well as normal as I ever was.

I'll try and update the story more frequently from here on out…we'll see how that goes.

NOW, I must say a huuuge thank you to my most wonderful beta **Kaylee-Jane-Potter**. Any mistakes in this story are my own fault as I adjusted a few things after her wonderful corrections.

Now, be warned, this story _does_ contain a little smut (yes, yes…I hear some of you screaming FINALLY!)…so yea…don't read below if you don't want to read it…it _is_ R/H/Hr action.

* * *

Enjoy! Review if you have comments (anon accepted!) – follow if you like it! Xoxo – ficerella

* * *

Hermione stood under the hot spray of the shower. Everyone had left after the party ended a few hours ago and the remaining people here were all tucked away in their rooms except for her currently. She knew she needed to relax and let her thoughts wander a bit before she went to Harry's room to discuss things with Ron and him.

She mentally wrote a check list of the topics that needed to be discussed and went over in her mind what she would say to any questions they might throw at her. Over analyzing was her curse, she did it even when she really didn't want too, but in this case she assumed it would most likely help.

Stepping out of the shower she shrugged into a soft, deep red robe and ran a towel through her hair a few times. The water tamed it a bit and left messy damp curls flowing down her back and over her shoulders. She shrugged at her smudged reflection in the foggy mirror and left the bathroom.

Hermione decided to slip to Harry's room quickly to see if he and Harry were there waiting for her and hopefully still awake. She'd pop in, advise them she hadn't forgotten about them, and rush off to change then return. She paused outside his door and listened, she heard muffled sounds and she slowly pushed the door open. Harry was sitting on Ron's bed, back against the wall, jean clad legs splayed out in front of him, a pillow in his lap, muttering softly to himself and Ron was pacing the room red faced and agitated. Interesting…

Ron was the first to notice her peering into them at the door way and he rushed over grabbing her arm and tugging her into the room. He quickly cast a silencing charm and locking charm on the door and pushed her over to the bed and sat her down near Harry.

Startled Hermione kept a hand to her robe to keep it from gapping open as she was ushered next to a quiet Harry. "Uh, Ron, I need to change first, I just wanted to see if you two were here already..."

Ron shook his head at Hermione and Harry continued to stay silent, looking between the two. "No, change later, you look fine…" Hermione watched as Ron's face flooded with more color at the realization she was wearing a robe. She saw his eyes glancing over her, full of questions, no doubt pondering the notion that she might be nude underneath the soft red fabric and wanting desperately to ask her about it. She blushed slightly at his glance – this wasn't what they were here for tonight. They all needed to _talk_.

"Ron, what can't wait a few minutes?"

"Everything apparently." Harry chimed in his voice had a rough edge to it, he seemed rather put out. Hermione watched as Harry played with the pillow in his lap looking to Ron.

Hermione sighed, why does everything always seem to go wrong?

"Okay, so which of you wants to fill me in on whatever is bothering you both so much? You were both fine at the party earlier…" Hermione let her voice trail off and waited. The silence of the room was throbbing in her ears as Ron stood still as a statue looking to the wall right above her head.

She refused to be the one who broke the silence so she sat there glancing between Ron and Harry waiting for one of them to speak. Ron turned abruptly and went over to the chair near the desk and plopped down in it, facing them.

Harry groaned and shifted his body causing Hermione to look at him. "Ron is a little worried about all this. I think he feels that you are going to change your mind about us, or at least him." Hermione sighed and looked to Ron for conformation. His brow furrowed as his face formed a scowl. He crossed his arms across his chest. Hermione smirked softly; he looked like a pouting child.

"Ron that is why we are here to talk about things. To alleviate any doubt or questions anyone has. Okay?"

Ron nodded slowly and relaxed his body a bit. "I know, it's just…" Ron shrugged and flexed his fingers causing them to pop and Hermione squirmed at the sound.

Hermione scrunched her still damp hair then cleared her throat. "Well, I guess since this seems to be causing stress we can just begin now." Hermione scooted up on the bed, her back up against the wall next to Harry, her bare legs out in front of her. She smoothed her robe down to make sure she was as decent, as to not cause any unnecessary distractions, then motioned for Ron to come up and join her other side.

He approached the bed and climbed up next to her taking a similar position to Harry and herself. She felt safe and comfortable with the two of them flanking her sides and hoped they felt the same.

"Okay, so…as we discussed earlier we obviously all care deeply for one another. If I was to be in a relationship with one of you the other would be left out and I don't think _any_ of us would be happy with that situation. I did some research…" she stopped briefly as both Harry and Ron groaned and snickered at her. "As I was saying, I did some research and these things have gone on for a long while. It is rather taboo, but, it happens and sometimes it works out fine. I think it is going to have to be an all or nothing thing for us so we really need to make sure this is what we want and set some ground rules down and decide who we will tell, how we'll tell them, and when."

Ron nodded slowly beside her and raised his hand.

"Ron, _really_, you can _talk_. This isn't a class."

"Sorry." He quickly dropped his hand down into his lap. "Do we have to tell people? I mean, I think my mum might kill me about this. And then with Harry in this too…George will be all over me." Ron huffed and rolled his eyes.

"We can't exactly keep it a secret as you both so pointedly displayed in the kitchen today in front of Charlie. Besides, I am rather sure most people must suspect something by now, especially with how we've all been behaving lately.

"So, do you both want to…hm, I guess work on an actual dating…romantic…kind of relationship, with the three of us?"

Hermione looked to Harry who nodded and smiled softly then turned to Ron who nodded his ears a little red.

"I feel that we should probably see how this goes, at least until I return from Australia and bring my parents home then start to tell family if it seems like something we are likely to continue. Agree with that as well?"

She waited till they both nodded.

"Now, jealousy obviously can be a huge problem in a situation like this." She glanced to Ron out of the corner of her eye. "I noticed in my research that setting ground rules always seemed to help this. Even in muggle movies where this comes up it's always jealousy that causes problems. So, we need to decide together certain things."

Hermione shifted her weight slightly, scooting back even closer against the wall, trying to will herself to take a mature approach to this conversation and not blush. They'd all be in intimate situations together, which she loved, but things hadn't really progressed further than snogging here and there. Talking about the possibility of more happening, well, she it made her excited but a little nervous. She could feel the heat on her chest slowly rising up her neck and knew it would be of no use to remain calm and collected.

"In…Well, in _romantic_ situations do we only want them to happen, whenever they do, when just the three of us are present or is it okay with us for things to happen once in a while with just Harry and myself or just Ron and myself or just you two without me if that, um, were to happen?" Her voice, suddenly failing her, she stopped talking feeling the eyes of her two boys staring at either side of her now bright red face.

Harry was the first to break the silence. "Personally I'm okay if you two do your own thing once in a while…although I mean, of course being involved would be preferred. And uh, the thing with Ron and I, that is more up to him." Harry shrugged his left arm brushing against Hermione's right arm the brief contact tingling her to her core.

"Ron?"

"Harry, mate, I don't know about _us_…" Hermione watched as Ron gave Harry a questioning look. Hermione surmised that Harry was probably more okay than Ron with a little getting a little action. "I guess you two doing things without me is okay, but like Harry said, I don't want to be forgotten about completely. I mean, if I am around include me."

Hermione laughed, "Of course Ron. Well that seems settled. Now as far as these intimate encounters go, I mean, we obviously shouldn't just suddenly rush into anything." Oh how she wanted too though. "Right? There are things to think about, discuss, and understand before we…"

Harry cut her off by placing a hand on her bare lower thigh. "Hermione as much as we _love_ your researching and organizing abilities I feel this might be one of the times you are going overboard. When something happens between us all it wont be rushed. I don't know about you two, but I've wanted this for a long while now and I expect you two have wanted it longer than I have."

"I have to agree with Harry, Hermione." Ron turned his body slightly facing her. She watched as Ron took a deep breath, his Gryffindor courage trying to take root. "So, what all _do_ you have on under that robe?"

Hermione heard Ron and Harry both chuckle softly as she looked down and closed her robe more securely around herself. "Slowly boys, _slowly_. At least for my sake…I've never really done much besides snogging. What about you two?"

Harry shook his head and gave a quick glance to Ron. "Well, Ginny and I never got very far. Snogging and groping…usual things." She watched his mouth turn up into a smirk. "Guess she just wasn't that into it."

Hermione looked to Ron as he began. "Same as Harry."

"Like I said, I'm the same as the two of you…the farthest I've gone has with you both the past few weeks."

Hermione ran her fingers through her damp hair again feeling very self conscious as Ron and Harry continued to look at her. Reading about romance and sex and being apart of it were two different things; she wasn't sure how to continue the conversation or even if they should. She knew she wasn't actually ready to have actual sex with either of them and she didn't know, if in the heat of the moment, they'd be able to stop and do less then that.

Ron, always hungry for something, was the first to act. He shifted his body more, sitting on his hip, leaning in towards Hermione and placed a hand on her thigh, against the hem of her robe and nuzzled in to her neck. She could feel his hand vibrating against her leg and realized he must be as nervous as she was which actually helped relax her a bit. Smiling she turned her head and looked into Ron's eyes briefly before pressing her lips up against his. Ron's lips felt slightly chapped and rough against her own and she ran her tongue along them to soften them. He took this as an invitation and slowly sucked her tongue into his mouth allowing his own to mingle with hers. She moaned softly into his mouth as she felt Harry's hands travel up along her back to her shoulders where he gently rubbed and brushed the hair from her neck.

Breaking away from Ron to breathe she turned her body and angled it toward Harry who wrapped his arms around her bringing her into his lap. Harry placed a quick kiss on her forehead, his hands gently resting on the sides of her face, he dropped his lips lower kissing the tip of her nose gently then he closed in on her mouth. She marveled at the difference of his lips from Ron. They were softer and gentler.

Suddenly having the need to feel closer to Harry she pushed away from him slightly, laughed softly at the pout that formed across his lips and adjusted her position on his lap. She placed her knees on either side of his thighs, straddling him, and pressed her robe down in an attempt to keep herself decent.

Harry smiled at her actions and moaned softly into her mouth when it connected again with his own. He brought his hands back up to her face and ran his cool fingers along her flushed cheeks. Hermione felt the weight shift on the bed and sighed into Harry's mouth as she felt Ron press up behind her. He lifted her damp hair from her shoulder and slowly kissed at her neck. His nerves must be calmer she thought, as his hands, now squeezing her hips gently, weren't shaking any longer.

Harry slipped his hands to her shoulders and under her robe. Pulling back slightly he peaked a glance down the front of her robe, a good section of cleavage now viewable. He arches an eyebrow in question and she nodded slowly, her hormones replacing reason. Leaning her body back against Ron, they both watched as Harry pushed the robe off her shoulders slightly to reveal her breasts. The cold air instantly turned her dark nipples hard and she heard Ron gasp behind her his head resting on her shoulder and watching Harry as he moved his hands up to cup her breasts. Hermione moaned at the sensation of his hands against her sensitive skin and leaned harder back into Ron, thankful he was there for support. Ron's hardness pressed into her lower back and his hands moved in a circular motion on her hips going into her lower stomach then flaring back out to her hips again and again in a tantalizing rhythm. Her breath quickened and she clutched onto Harry's dark messy hair as he leaned forward, removing a hand from her right breast and ran his tongue along the tip of her nipple. Smiling at her reaction he gently sucked the nipple into his mouth, his tongue swiping at it in quick succession.

Ron ran one of his hands down to her thigh and gently edged the hem of her robe up. "Hermione…can I?" His voice was soft and husky in her ear, his breath sent shivers down her spine. She knew her voice would fail her so she simply nodded giving into the desire.

Ron's fingers, now trembling slightly again, pushed the robe to the side and let them dance along her inner thigh. She moaned and moved her other hand that wasn't attached to Harry's hair up behind her and into Ron's hair, clutching both of her boys desperately.

Harry switched from breast to breast with his mouth and fingers roughly biting, pinching, sucking, and teasing her.

At the point where she thought she would no longer be able to take it Ron's quaking fingers traces from her inner thigh to her center and he ran a finger from her upper ridge and down to her core. She moaned louder, her fingers tugging harder at their hair. Ron moaned softly into her shoulder and nipped at it with his teeth.

"Merlin 'Mione, you feel amazing," Ron whispered into her neck as he slowly slipped a single finger inside her. Her legs started to feel weak as Ron slid the finger in and out of her slowly, wiggling it slightly as if trying to capture every internal ridge. She sighed in relief as Ron wrapped his other hand around her mid section holding him up right against himself.

Harry continues to work her breasts with his mouth and his left hand as he slowly trailed his right hand down her stomach to meet up with Ron's. He carefully pulled his legs up from between Hermione's thighs, tossing his pillow to the side, and rests on his knee directly in front of her, her eyes now level with this neck. He slipped one down along Ron's own finger and slipped it inside gently. She squeezed her eyes shut briefly at the invasive feeling of two digits now pressing into her but as her body relaxed around them she filled again with pleasure.

"This is bloody fantastic," Harry marveled, with his lips still pressed against her nipple, his eyes looking upward to into hers. She felt Ron nodding against her shoulder in agreement with Harry.

Both of her boys started to press their hardness against her. Ron's was pressing tightly into her lower back and Harry's would brush up against her stomach. Feeling that their bodies pressed against her gave her enough support she released her death grip on their hair and trailed her hands down the sides of her body then slipped one arm behind her and the other in front, slipping her small hands down their sleep pants, and gently grasped the top of their shafts. Both boys stopped their fingers pumping inside her in as they gasped in unison. Smiling she used their slick most tips to coat her palms and ran her hands firmly up and down their length. Unsure exactly how to do this she tried to concentrate on their breathing and soft moans as an indication when she did something with her hands that they liked. She was impressed with the silk over steel sensation in her hands and how they were rather different from one another. Harry's felt longer but had less girth than Ron's which a good inch shorter than Harry's was but thicker. Really unsure with how she should precede she simply allowed her hands to keep their pumping rhythm along their lengths as they each pumped back up into her hands.

Hermione moaned and chewed on her lower lip again as Ron's finger started to move inside her again. Harry pulled his finger out and ran it along her, his eyes squinting in concentration. She watched him, an eyebrow arched until he hit her bundle of nerves along her the top of her slit. "Oh my, Harry..." she mumbled out and Harry had a look of rapture on his face.

Harry leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Found it…knew it was there somewhere…" Harry allowed his fingers to roll and press down along her clit, bring the pace faster and stronger as she stroked them both with the same quick urgent speed.

Hermione felt a warming sensation begin in her stomach and felt her body clench, her hands grasping and tugging frantically at Ron and Harry. Before she was aware what was happening her body was trembling with sparking sensations spreading from her toes up through her core to the top of her head. Her breath stopped momentarily and she pressed her eyes closed feeling both Ron and Harry shudder against her as they groaned and coated her hands.

They all knelt there on the small bed, damp sticky bodies pressed against on another, trying desperately to get their breathing under control. Hermione felt Ron pull away, slipping his finger out from inside her, as she let go of him and Harry. Ron muttered a cleaning spell as Hermione opened her eyes, blushing and unable to look at either of them. She had _not_ meant any of that to happen. They were supposed to talk…take things _slowly._ She flopped down on her side, tugged her robe closed again then rolled on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She could feel the redness on her face still prevalent.

"Hermione?" Harry sounded concerned but she didn't look in his direction, even as he lay with his back against the wall beside her.

"Are you alright, 'Mione?" Ron laid on his side against her other side looking to her. "Did we hurt you?"

That brought her gaze from the ceiling and she looked to Ron and Harry who both looked very worried suddenly. "No, no…nothing like that. I just, we probably shouldn't of…so soon…" She shrugged her shoulders and sighed softly, her face still red with embarrassment on how she reacted.

Ron pushed on Hermione gently causing her to roll onto her side so he could lay flat on his back. He patted his chest and she curled up against it, her head resting above his heart which thumped quietly. She felt Harry lean away from the wall and hug onto her back.

Harry spoke first, his voice soft and soothing against her neck. "Hermione, like I said before, I don't feel anything we do is really rushed. We've all wanted it so long. I'm sorry if you feel put off though…but it was rather brilliant, no? And honestly…after _all_ these years you'd think we'd of done a lot more." She felt his lips smirk against her neck as Ron laughed had his chest vibrating making her cheeks tingle.

Ron shifted as she draped her arm along his waist. "So…it was good then?" She tilted her head up to look at Ron, who looked very unsure of himself, and she felt Harry tense up behind her. She figured they would have gathered from her soft cries and death grip that it was more than good but she supposed they were all still a little unsure, being a first for them all. She blushed again and nodded slowly. "It was simply brilliant." Ron flashed her a smile then looked over her head to Harry. She couldn't see Harry's face but she could feel him lean his head back against her neck, his grinning lips giving her a quick kiss. She lay her head back down on Ron's chest and closed her eyes to rest.

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you want to read up and see just who Ginny is in love with and hear what happened between Harry and Ginny in the study then be sure to check out my companion saga to this story: **Consequences: Lions and Snakes, Forbidden Fruit **in my profile.


End file.
